


The Curse

by Kusanagi_Yakumo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Kusanagi_Yakumo, M/M, Male Slash, Manga & Anime, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Out of Character, Romance, Seme Uchiha Sasuke, Shounen-ai, Supernatural Elements, Uke Uzumaki Naruto, Youkai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kusanagi_Yakumo/pseuds/Kusanagi_Yakumo
Summary: Dimulai dari sebuah restoran yang memiliki pelanggan istimewa, kutukan dari Sang Rubah, hingga Naruto yang menjadi rebutan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost dari Fanfiction.net  
> Link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10952482/1/The-Curse
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto
> 
> Sumber Ide Cerita: Ghost Only [Yui Shin], dan Nurarihyon no Mago [Hiroshi Shiibashi]

Musim panas satu tahun lalu, itulah saat di mana aku memulai hidup baruku di Keluarga Uchiha. Keluarga yang tampak seperti keluarga kaya normal pada umumnya ini, ternyata menjalankan sebuah bisnis aneh yang tidak pernah aku duga sama sekali. Mereka ...

"Hei, _Dobe_. Bergeraklah sedikit lebih cepat. Jika tubuhmu gemetar seperti itu terus, kau hanya akan membuat para pelanggan menunggu lama."

Dia, Uchiha Sasuke. Anak ketiga Keluarga Uchiha yang sering bersikap dingin padaku. Dia adalah rival sekaligus musuh terbesarku. Dan jika kalian ingin tahu apa yang membuat aku sangat membencinya, itu semua karena dia pernah membuang seluruh persediaan _ramen_ -ku. Dasar _Teme_ egois!

" _Otouto_ - _chan_ , jangan terlalu keras pada Naruto seperti itu. Bagaimana pun juga dia adalah adik kita." Sepasang iris hitam menatap ramah. "Naruto, jika kau mengalami kesulitan, beritahu saja aku. Aku pasti akan membantumu."

Dia adalah Uchiha Itachi. Anak pertama Keluarga Uchiha. Dia sangat baik. Pembawaan sikapnya juga tenang. Aku sangat menyukainya. Dia merupakan tipe kakak yang ideal. Tapi entah mengapa, di usia yang masih terbilang muda, dia sudah memiliki sepasang keriput di wajahnya. Apakah itu dampak yang dinamakan stress kehidupan?

"Naruto, tenanglah. Selama ada aku, tidak akan kubiarkan 'mereka' menyentuhmu, apalagi memakanmu."

Dan yang terakhir ini adalah anak kedua dari Keluarga Uchiha. Bukan anak kandung, melainkan anak adopsi sama sepertiku. Namanya adalah Gaara. Meskipun pembawaannya nyaris mirip dengan Sasuke, dia ternyata sangat ramah jika sudah mengenalnya lebih dekat. Dia seorang penderita insomnia akut.

"Naruto- _kun_ , tidak perlu takut dengan kami seperti itu. Kami semua tidak akan tega menyantap remaja 'manis' sepertimu. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau kami semua akan menjilat, mengendus baumu, atau mungkin mencuri ciuman darimu," gumam sesosok pemuda bertanduk yang memiliki wajah _bishounen_.

"Ah ... Aku ingin sekali mencium Naruto- _kun_ ," ratap sesosok gadis cantik yang memiliki suhu tubuh di bawah titik beku. Rambutnya panjang berwarna putih layaknya salju.

"Kalau aku ingin sekali menjilatnya."

"Aku ingin memeluknya."

Kalian tahu, kalau aku memiliki phobia semenjak aku kecil. Aku ... tidak suka dengan yang namanya hantu atau apapun yang memiliki hubungan kekerabatan dengan 'itu'. Akan tetapi, takdir malah berkata lain dengan membawaku masuk ke dalam Keluarga Uchiha yang ternyata membuka bisnis restoran yang semua pelanggannya bukanlah manusia sama sekali.

Pelanggan yang ada di sini adalah para _youkai_. Dan restoran aneh ini beroperasi mulai dari jam delapan malam hingga tutup pada jam tiga subuh.

" _Dobe_ , lebih baik kau tenangkan dirimu sejenak. Padahal sudah cukup lama kau bekerja di sini, tapi tetap saja phobia-mu itu tidak berkurang sedikit pun," Sasuke bergumam sinis. Lagi-lagi dia menatapku dengan pandangan menusuk. "Bagaimana kalau kau pergi ke taman dan petik beberapa _Lycoris_ untuk menggantikan yang sudah layu di sudut ruangan. Mungkin itu bisa sedikit menenangkan tubuhmu yang gemetar meskipun hanya untuk sesaat."

"Ba—Baiklah." Aku pun segera melangkahkan kedua kakiku meninggalkan restoran mengerikan itu. Dan sepeninggalanku, entah apa yang terjadi, tapi aku mendengar gemuruh suara lengkingan yang semakin membuat bulu kudukku berdiri hebat.

\- Yakumo -

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku tidak percaya kalau di balik sifat dinginmu itu, ternyata kau perhatian juga pada Naruto- _kun_ ~" goda sesosok _youkai_ wanita yang bergaya seperti _geisha_. Rambut panjangnya menjuntai hingga bawah dan digunakan sebagai senjata utama untuk menyerang siapapun yang menjadi musuhnya.

"Sasuke, apa jangan-jangan kau itu sebenarnya punya rasa sama Naruto?" tanya sesosok _youkai_ laki-laki yang tidak memiliki leher sama sekali. Potongan kepalanya melayang di atas tubuh miliknya sendiri.

"Kalian ini berisik sekali. Hubunganku dengannya tidak seperti itu," Sasuke membalas tenang. "Dia itu sangat _dobe_ dan merepotkan. Jika ada hubungan di antara kami, itu hanyalah status dia sebagai adikku."

"Tapi kalian berdua kan tidak punya pertalian darah. Menurutku wajar-wajar saja kalau kalian memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sebatas saudara," balas _youkai_ jenis _bakeneko_ yang diikuti anggukkan setuju dari _youkai_ lainnya.

"Aku tidak tertarik menjalin hubungan seperti itu. Dan lebih baik jika kalian segera melakukan topik pembicaraan baru, atau aku dengan senang hati menciptakan lubang tambahan pada tubuh kalian semua," ancam Sasuke sambil menatap sadis, membuat para _youkai_ yang berada di sana otomatis bergidik ngeri ketika merasakan aura _youkai_ pekat dari sosok pucat yang kini sedang beranjak santai menuju dapur.

"Sasuke- _kun_ menyeramkan."

"Tapi dia terlihat keren kalau sedang dalam mode sadis seperti itu."

"Aura _youkai_ yang dipancarkannya tadi benar-benar pekat. Padahal dia kan bukan _youkai_ murni."

"Mungkin ini salah satu keistimewaan Keluarga Uchiha yang merupakan keluarga darah terkutuk."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu di dapur ...

" _Otouto_ - _chan_ , tidak baik bersikap seperti itu di hadapan pelanggan," Itachi bergumam pelan. "Menurutku, kau dan Naruto itu sangat cocok jika menjadi sepasang kekasih."

" _Aniki_ , kau jangan ikut-ikutan seperti mereka."

"Apa kau tidak menyukai Naruto?" tanya Itachi penasaran. Sasuke terdiam. "Kalau kau tidak punya perasaan apapun padanya, itu bagus. Dengan begitu, aku tidak perlu bersaing dengan adikku sendiri."

Iris hitam Sasuke membelalak. Kata-kata yang hendak dilontarkannya seakan tersangkut di tenggorokan. Apa kata Itachi tadi? Ia menyukai Naruto? Sejak kapan kakaknya itu menaruh perasaan pada Si Pirang?

**"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Lengkingan suara familiar membuat tubuh Itachi dan Sasuke tersentak kuat di tempat. Mereka berdua pun segera memacu kedua kakinya memasuki aula restoran yang diwarnai raut cemas dari para _youkai_ yang kini berkumpul heboh di salah satu sudut ruangan.

"Itachi- _nii_ ," gumam Gaara sambil memeluk sosok Naruto yang pingsan dengan mulut berbusa serta wajah pucat pasi.

"Gaara! Kenapa Naruto bisa sampai—"

"Anooo ... Mungkin Naruto- _kun_ terkejut dengan wajah saya." Sesosok _youkai_ menginterupsi perkataan Itachi. "Tadi sewaktu Naruto- _kun_ kembali sambil membawa bunga, saya beranjak mendekatinya hanya untuk sekedar menyapa. Tapi dia malah langsung berteriak histeris ketika menoleh ke arah saya," lanjut _youkai_ yang hanya memiliki satu mata, berhidung besar, serta bermulut lebar hingga mencapai sepasang telinga.

_'Siapapun juga akan pingsan kalau belum terbiasa melihat wajah se-_ absurd _itu,'_ batin Itachi juga Sasuke bersamaan.

"Gaara, kau lanjutkan saja pekerjaan di sini. Biar aku yang akan membawa Naruto ke—"

"Aku saja," Sasuke menawarkan diri. "Biar aku saja yang membawa Si _Dobe_ ini ke dalam kamarnya. Lagipula, kau lebih ahli dalam menangani urusan restoran dibandingkan dengan aku." Sasuke meraih tubuh Naruto dari dalam dekapan Gaara, kemudian menggendongnya ala _bridal_ sambil diiringi tatapan terkejut dari Itachi, juga tatapan penuh arti dari sejumlah _youkai_ lain.

"Manisnya ... Aku yakin kalau Sasuke- _kun_ sebenarnya suka pada Naruto- _kun_ hanya saja dia memilih untuk menyangkal perasaannya."

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau adikmu itu ternyata tipe _tsundere_ , Ita—"

_**BRAK!** _

Pintu masuk restoran tiba-tiba saja terbuka kuat, menghadirkan sesosok _youkai_ bersurai panjang _orange_ kemerahan yang mengenakan busana _kimono_ hitam legam dengan motif bunga _Lycoris_ pada bagian lutut ke bawah, memiliki ekor dan sepasang telinga rubah, beriris merah darah, bersorot mata tajam, serta berwajah _ikemen_ dan _bishounen_ dalam satu paket.

"Kurama!"

"Itu Kurama!"

"Kyaaa~ Kurama- _sama,_ penampilannya hari ini sangat mempesona!"

"Rambut panjangnya terlihat indah!"

"Kyuu- _chan_ , apa kau ingin memesan makanan yang biasanya?" tanya Itachi sambil memasang senyum bisnis. Sedangkan Si Rubah yang ditanya tidak menanggapi perkataan Itachi. Ia tampak sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang.

"Hoi. Di mana dia? Aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya," tanya Si Rubah yang memasang ekspresi bosan.

"Kalau yang kau maksud adalah Naruto, dia tadi pingsan. Sasuke sekarang sedang membawanya ke dalam kamar yang berada di lantai dua," balas Gaara.

Kyuubi yang telah mendapatkan informasi segera beranjak menuju tangga yang berjarak sepuluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Namun sosok Itachi yang menghadangnya dengan gesit, membuat Si Rubah otomatis menggeram tak suka.

"Kau bisa lewat, jika kau membayar biayanya terlebih dahulu, Kyuu- _chan_." Senyum bisnis Itachi terpampang kembali.

Iris merah memberikan _deathglare_ mematikan. Sedangkan Iris hitam menatap penuh ketenangan. Dan yang menjadi persamaan dari mereka berdua adalah aura suram yang mampu membuat para _youkai_ lain dilanda oleh ketegangan batin.

"Ck ...! Kau itu merepotkan," Si Rubah berdecak kesal, lalu memberikan sejumlah keping emas hasil rampokannya kepada Itachi yang kini tersenyum puas.

"Itachi- _nii_ , tidak apa-apa membiarkan Kurama menemui Naruto? Di sana kan ada Sasuke. Apalagi hubungan mereka berdua jauh dari kata baik," tanya Gaara dengan tampang _stoic_.

"Bukankah menarik jika mereka mencoba mengakrabkan diri lebih dekat?" Itachi bersenandung senang. Dan tak lama setelahnya, terdengarlah suara baku hantam yang membuat langit-langit lantai pertama bergetar kuat seperti terkena serangan gempa dasyat.

\- Yakumo -

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'Wangi ...'_

Naruto membuka perlahan kedua kelopak matanya saat ia mencium aroma layaknya bunga musim semi. Kehangatan yang memberikan rasa nyaman. Surai panjang berwarna _orange_ kemerahan yang tampak indah. Sepasang telinga rubah ... Aneh sekali ... Kenapa sosok di dekatnya mempunyai sepasang telinga rubah?

"Naruto, _ohayou_ ," bisik Si Rubah dengan suara berat menggoda. Tangan kanannya yang berhiaskan kuku-kuku tajam membelai sisi wajah Naruto yang berbaring miring menghadap ke arahnya. Hingga iris biru Si Pirang pun membelalak terkejut saat kesadaran miliknya telah kembali secara utuh.

_**HEGH!** _

Naruto refleks beranjak dari atas tempat tidur. Ia bergerak ketar-ketir menjauh dari sosok _youkai_ rubah yang kini hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar—sebelum gerakan Naruto akhirnya terhenti ketika sosok itu tiba-tiba saja berada di belakang tubuhnya, lalu memberikannya pelukan posesif.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana, Naruto?" tanya Kyuubi sambil berbisik halus.

"Le—Lepas—"

"Apa phobia-mu terhadap _youkai_ masih belum hilang juga? Padahal ketiga kakakmu memiliki darah _youkai_ di dalam tubuh mereka. Kau tidak adil, Bocah." Kyuubi meraih dagu bawah Naruto, membuat Si Pirang itu menoleh perlahan ke arahnya.

"Kyuu- _nii_ ..." Melihat ekspresi sedih _youkai_ rubah di dekatnya, Naruto jadi merasa bersalah. Namun adegan melankolis itu rusak ketika sebuah _gunpla_ melayang dan menghantam kepala Kyuubi dengan telak.

_**BLETAK!** _

Kyuubi menggeram marah. Darah di wajah Naruto pun turun hingga sebatas dada. Iris merah melirik sadis ke arah sosok kecil yang kini menatapnya tidak kalah sadis— Eh ...? Tunggu sebentar ... Sosok kecil?

"Sa—Sasuke?!" Naruto _shock_ sewaktu melihat sosok _stoic_ yang biasanya bersikap dingin padanya itu malah berubah menjadi sosok anak kecil berusia tujuh tahun yang memasang ekspresi bengis dengan sejumlah _gunpla_ tergeletak di samping kirinya. _Gunpla_ yang telah Naruto rakit dengan susah payah selama seminggu penuh.

_**BLETAK!** _

Sebuah _gunpla_ menghantam telak kembali kepala milik Kyuubi.

_'GN-0000 00-_ GUNDAM _milikku!'_ batin Naruto menjerit sakit.

"Kau ... **APA-APAAN KAU, BOCAH?! KAU INGIN AKU UBAH LEBIH KECIL DARI SOSOKMU YANG SEKARANG?!"** Kyuubi murka.

"Eh?! Jadi Kyuu- _nii_ yang mengubah Sasuke—"

_**BLETAK!** _

Naruto membeku saat _gunpla_ _Justice_ _Gundam_ ZGMF-X09A miliknya menghantam kepala Kyuubi yang sudah mencapai batas kesabaran.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, _youkai_ rubah berusia lima ratus tahun itupun mengeluarkan cakar-cakar tajam miliknya. Ia menyerang Sasuke dengan ganas. Sementara yang diserang menghindari setiap gerakannya dengan gesit sambil melempari terus kepala Kyuubi menggunakan _gunpla_ milik Naruto.

_'Padahal ... aku sudah merakitnya susah payah.'_

_**PTAS!** _

Urat kesabaran Naruto putus. Aura suram menakutkan menyelimuti tubuhnya, membuat dua sosok dengan tinggi tubuh kontras menghentikan perkelahian sewaktu merasakan tanda bahaya yang berbunyi nyaring di dalam kepala mereka.

**"Kalian dua cecunguk sialan ... Akan kubuat kalian berdua tenggelam di Sungai** _**Styx** _ **karena telah berani menghancurkan** _**gunpla** _ **berhargaku!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi ... Naruto marah karena kau merusak _gunpla_ miliknya dan memaksamu untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Sementara Kyuu- _chan_ melarikan diri sebelum mengubah wujudmu ke dalam sosok asli?" tanya Itachi yang saat ini berkunjung ke dalam kamar Sasuke.

"Hn," balas Sasuke yang masih berada dalam sosok anak kecil. "Setelah memperbaiki _gunpla_ sialan ini, aku akan mencari rubah tua itu dan memaksa dia untuk menghapus sihir konyol miliknya."

"Sayangnya, _Otouto_ - _chan_ , yang dia terapkan padamu bukanlah sihir, melainkan kutukan."

Sasuke membatu.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, kutukan rubah itu sangat sulit untuk dihapuskan. Dan biasanya kutukan seperti ini memiliki dampak negatif jika kau membiarkannya terlalu lama," gumam Itachi. "Sebagai informasi tambahan, Kyuu- _chan_ itu _youkai_ yang senang sekali berpetualang untuk mencari bahan rampokan istimewa. Kau pasti akan menemui kesulitan hanya untuk bertemu dengannya saja."

Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan pandangan _'kau pasti sedang bercanda'_ yang dibalas Itachi dengan pandangan _'aku tidak sedang bercanda,_ Otouto _-_ chan _'_. Seketika itu pula, ekspresi Sasuke berubah lebih _stoic_ daripada biasanya.

\- Yakumo -

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat ...

Sore hari menjelang malam ...

**_Tok! Tok! Tok!_ **

"Sasuke, boleh aku masuk?"

Iris hitam menoleh ke arah daun pintu yang masih tertutup rapat, sewaktu terdengar suara dari seseorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi indera pendengarannya.

"Masuklah."

Mendengar balasan dari Sasuke, Naruto pun tersenyum kecil. Ia raih gagang pintu kemudian menekannya. Dan ketika pintu itu terbuka, iris birunya segera tertuju kepada sosok pucat yang sedang membaca serius sebuah buku dengan ketebalan halaman mengerikan.

" _Gunpla_ yang kau inginkan ada di atas meja samping pintu," gumam Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

_'Wah ...! Dia benar-benar memperbaiki dan merakitnya kembali!'_ batin Naruto sambil menoleh ke tempat yang dimaksud. Ekspresi wajahnya pun berbinar senang, namun segera berubah menjadi mendung saat fokusnya beralih kepada sosok kecil yang duduk di atas sofa panjang berwarna kelabu.

Ia merasa bersalah. Setidaknya secara tidak langsung, fisik Sasuke berubah karena dirinya.

Merasa ragu untuk sesaat, Naruto memutuskan untuk beranjak mendekat, lalu mengambil duduk di samping Sasuke yang melirik datar ke arahnya.

"Sedang membaca buku apa?" tanya Naruto sedikit penasaran.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tidak membalas pertanyaan Naruto dan lebih memilih untuk berfokus kembali pada buku yang ia baca.

_'Dia itu dingin sekali,'_ batin Naruto sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Hei, _Dobe_ ," panggil Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Y—Ya?" balas Naruto tergagap.

"Kau pernah melakukan hubungan intim dengan seseorang tidak?" tanya Sasuke dengan tampang _stoic_ serta nada datar layaknya penggaris.

"Apa?" Naruto mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Ia merasa mengalami gangguan pendengaran.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. "Aku tanya, apa kau pernah melakukan hubungan seks? Kau tinggal menjawabnya ya atau tidak, _Dobe_."

"Te—Tentu saja tidak pernah!" Wajah Naruto merah padam. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu padaku, _Teme_?" Naruto gelagapan.

"Jadi masih 'polos', ya ..." Gumaman Sasuke membuat wajah Naruto semerah tomat matang. "Kalau tidak salah, almarhum ibumu itu mantan _miko_ , 'kan?" Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaan berikutnya. Naruto pun membalas dengan sekali anggukan. "Kalau begitu, cara ini bisa dicoba."

"Eh? Cara apa?" Sikap Naruto mendadak normal kembali, meskipun rona merah masih sedikit tampak menghiasi wajahnya.

"Cara untuk memusnahkan kutukan rubah tua itu."

\- Yakumo -

Satu jam sebelum waktu pembukaan restoran ...

"Meminjam pedang suci di Kuil _Seiryuu_?" tanya Itachi sambil menyapu lantai dibantu oleh Naruto. Sedangkan Gaara kini sedang berada di dalam gudang penyimpanan mengambil bahan-bahan untuk masakan juga minuman.

"Ya. Menurut buku yang kubaca, pedang itu bisa memusnahkan kutukan sekuat apapun. Hanya saja yang bisa menyentuh dan menggunakannya haruslah seseorang yang masih suci dan merupakan keturunan dari seorang _miko_ ataupun _onmyouji_. Dengan kata lain, aku memerlukan Si _Dobe_ untuk ikut bersamaku. Aku juga ingin meminjam 'Kereta Kabut Hitam' milikmu itu, _Aniki_."

"Dengan kata lain, kau akan absen dari pekerjaan restoran malam ini?"

"Ya. Aku ingin melepaskan kutukan ini secepat mungkin. Dan untuk mengisi posisi kosongku juga Si _Dobe_ sementara waktu, aku sudah meminta Suigetsu dan Juugo untuk datang membantumu."

Itachi memasang ekspresi sedih.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Apa kau keberatan aku meminjam kereta milikmu?" Sasuke terkejut saat Itachi menghentikan kegiatan menyapunya lalu menghela napas kecewa.

"Padahal sosokmu sudah berubah menjadi lebih imut, tapi sikap dan gaya bicaramu sama sekali tidak imut." Urat peredam emosi milik Sasuke nyaris terputus. "Aku tidak keberatan meminjamkan transportasi untukmu, _Otouto_ - _chan_. Hanya saja, tidak akan kupinjamkan secara cuma-cuma." Sasuke hendak melemparkan protes, namun Itachi sudah melanjutkan perkataannya kembali. "Ada biaya yang harus dibayar terlebih dulu. Dan aku menginginkan Naruto yang membayar biaya peminjamannya."

"Eh? Aku?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Itachi mengangguk.

"Tapi aku tidak punya uang tabungan yang cukup, Itachi- _nii_." Naruto memperlihatkan dompet kodoknya yang nyaris tak berisi.

"Kau tidak harus membayarnya dengan uang."

"Kalau begitu, aku harus membayarnya dengan apa?"

Itachi beranjak mendekati sosok Naruto yang masih menunggu jawaban. Tangan kanannya terulur meraih belakang tengkuk Si Pirang lalu menariknya lembut untuk mengeliminasi jarak—sebelum ia memberikan sebuah ciuman singkat pada bibir Naruto yang kini membelalakan kedua matanya.

**_Chu~!_ **

Sasuke tertohok.

"Kau hanya perlu memberikan ciuman sebagai biayanya, Naruto," gumam Itachi setelah melepaskan pagutannya.

Si Pirang tidak bisa berkata-kata. Tubuhnya mematung di tempat. Apa yang baru saja terjadi tadi? Ia dicium oleh Itachi? Ya. Ia benar-benar dicium oleh Itachi. Dan itu adalah ciuman pertamanya.

"Nah, karena aku sudah menerima biayanya, kau kuizinkan untuk memakai 'Kereta Kabut Hitam' milikku, _Otouto_ —"

_**PLOK!** _

Sebuah lap menghantam wajah Itachi dengan telak.

" _Dobe_ , ayo kita pergi. Aku tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu lebih lama lagi." Sasuke menarik kuat pakaian Naruto untuk ikut bersamanya. Sedangkan yang ditarik masih belum terbangun dari rasa _shock_ -nya meskipun kedua kaki miliknya melangkah tanpa sadar mengikuti sosok anak kecil yang tubuhnya diselimuti oleh aura berbahaya.

"Itachi- _nii_ , kau sengaja, ya?" tanya Gaara yang sempat menyaksikan adegan ciuman Itachi sekembalinya dari gudang penyimpanan.

Itachi menyeringai senang. "Aku tidak percaya kalau Sasuke itu ternyata tipe pecemburu. Dia benar-benar tidak jujur dengan perasaannya."

\- Yakumo -

Di bawah hamparan langit malam yang dihiasi bulan purnama merah darah, sebuah kereta yang memiliki sepasang roda berselimutkan api hitam terbang cepat menuju Kuil _Seiryuu_ yang terletak di bagian timur Kota Kyoto—atau sebagian besar penduduk di sana mengenalnya dengan nama Kuil _Kiyomizu_.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berjongkok di sudut seperti itu, _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke sambil melirik ke arah Naruto yang terlihat sangat suram. "Itu kan cuma sekedar ciuman saja. Tidak perlu sampai mempermasalahkannya sebesar itu."

"Tapi itu ciuman pertamaku," gerutu Naruto dengan nada lemas. Kedua matanya menatap hampa.

Sasuke terdiam, sebelum ia berdiri lalu beranjak mendekati Naruto sambil merogoh saku kanan celananya. Ia kemudian meraih sebuah saputangan yang segera dipakai untuk membersihkan bibir Si Pirang yang kini menatap lurus padanya.

"Sudah kuhapus bekas ciumannya. Jadi berhentilah memasang wajah jelek seperti itu. Kau lebih cocok terlihat dengan wajah bahagia yang dihiasi oleh sebuah senyuman, _Dobe_."

Perasaan Naruto berubah aneh mendapatkan perlakuan hangat dari sosok yang ia klaim sebagai rival sekaligus musuhnya akibat insiden _ramen_ beberapa minggu yang lalu. Namun sepasang iris biru segera membelalak lebar ketika kereta yang ditumpangi olehnya sedikit oleng akibat pengaruh kibasan sayap seekor burung colibri raksasa yang baru saja datang dari arah berlawanan.

Sasuke yang merasakan aura _youkai_ familiar segera mengubah gesit jalur kereta yang ditumpanginya. Ia pun melakukan _drift_ di udara, membuat tubuh Naruto terguling hebat tanpa pegangan.

**"Apa yang kau lakukan,** _ **Teme**_ **?!"** panik Naruto.

Tak lama setelah posisi kereta kembali stabil, Si Pirang pun berusaha merayap perlahan mendekati sosok Sasuke yang membuka tirai depan. Kini beberapa meter di hadapannya, terpampanglah seekor burung colibri berwarna putih yang ditumpangi oleh seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang menggenggam sebuah pedang _katana_ , serta sesosok _youkai_ rubah yang menyunggingkan seringaian mengejek ke arah Sasuke.

_'Kyuu-_ nii _?!'_

"Sial. Aku terlambat," gumam Sasuke yang berusaha mengejar sosok _youkai_ rubah di depannya. "Dia sudah mendapatkan pedang itu terlebih dulu."

_'Pedang ...?'_ Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sebuah benda yang digenggam oleh pemuda yang memakai alat aneh menutupi mata kirinya. Benda yang memiliki ukiran naga _azure_ pada bagian gagang yang dibutuhkan Sasuke untuk mematahkan kutukan pemberian Kyuubi.

"Hei, _Teme_. Kenapa kau tidak minta saja Kyuu- _nii_ untuk menarik kembali kutukannya?" tanya Naruto yang matanya menyipit akibat tekanan angin yang dihasilkan oleh kereta yang melaju cepat mengejar seekor burung colibri di hadapannya.

"Kau pikir rubah tua seperti dia akan mau melepas kutukan dengan sukarela? Satu-satunya yang bisa kuandalkan hanyalah pedang itu. Aku tidak pernah menyangka _youkai_ sepertinya memiliki kenalan seorang _onmyouji_."

"Eh? _Onmyouji_? Pemuda yang gaya pakaiannya seperti band _visual kei_ itu seorang _onmyouji_?" Naruto merasa tidak yakin.

"Kau pasti menyadari _shikigami_ yang dia tumpangi, 'kan?"

"Ah, jadi burung aneh itu _shikigami_ , ya?"

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

" _Teme_ , apa aku boleh meminjam busur, anak panah, dan juga tali ini?" tanya Naruto sambil menoleh ke salah satu bagian kereta.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Naruto hanya membalas pertanyaan Sasuke dengan sebuah cengiran lebar. Ia raih busur dan anak panah yang diikat kuat dengan seutas tali panjang, kemudian bersiap memasang kuda-kuda untuk menembakkannya.

Kyuubi yang semenjak tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka berdua terlihat antusias ketika melihat sosok Naruto yang tampak menawan dengan busur serta anak panah dalam genggamannya. Ia sudah bisa menebak rencana apa yang akan dijalankan oleh Si Pirang yang sangat disukainya. Yaitu, membuat 'jembatan' untuk menghentikan selisih jarak yang semakin melebar.

_'_ READY _..._ STEADY _...,'_ Naruto merentangkan tali busurnya. Salah satu matanya memicing membidik sasaran, "...  _GO_!"

_**SYUT!** _

Anak panah melesat cepat, menuju titik sasaran yang telah terkunci.

Deidara yang melihat serangan tersebut bermaksud untuk mengubah arah terbang _shikigami_ miliknya, namun ia terkejut saat kecepatan anak panah itu tiba-tiba saja menurun hingga akhirnya jatuh bebas dari atas ketinggian udara.

"Loh, kok?" Naruto cengo.

Sasuke _sweatdrop_.

Sementara Kyuubi tertawa geli bersama dengan Deidara yang memegangi perutnya.

" _Dobe_ , apa yang kau—" Perkataan Sasuke refleks tertahan ketika melihat seringaian menyeramkan tersungging di bibir Naruto yang segera mengambil tiga buah anak panah lain yang masing-masing ujungnya telah dihubungkan dengan seutas tali panjang. Si Pirang kemudian merentangkan tali busur yang digenggamnya. Dan setelah arah angin berhembus tepat, dalam sekejap mata, anak-anak panah itupun segera melesat dalam kecepatan mengerikan.

_**SYAT!** _

_**JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!** _

Kyuubi terkejut saat tiga anak panah berhasil menancap di bagian perut _shikigami_ akibat kelengahannya, begitu pula dengan Deidara ketika ia menyadari tidak bisa menambah selisih jarak akibat tiga utas tali yang menghubungkan kedua transportasi. Pemandangan saat ini terlihat seperti sebuah kereta yang melaju cepat akibat ditarik oleh seekor burung colibri.

_'Jadi tembakan pertama tadi untuk pengalih perhatian, ya?'_ Kyuubi menyeringai. Ia lalu memunculkan kedua ekor rubah miliknya yang lain untuk memotong ketiga utas tali yang menahan pergerakan _shikigami_. Namun iris merahnya menatap nyalang saat Sasuke mengalirkan energi _youkai_ miliknya melalui medium tali, memberikan efek kejut bagi tubuh _shikigami_ yang otomatis berubah menjadi asap lalu menghilang.

**_POF!_ **

Penumpang burung colibri pun jatuh bebas di atas udara. Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat kesempatan ketika Deidara tidak sengaja melepaskan pedang dalam genggamannya segera memacu kereta yang ia tumpangi untuk meraih pedang tersebut. Hingga rencananya gagal total saat Kyuubi menebas kereta itu menjadi tiga bagian menggunakan dua ekor miliknya yang memanjang.

**_SYAT! SYAT! SYAT!_ **

_**DRUAK!** _

Pandangan Naruto terasa berputar ketika tubuhnya terombang-ambing di atas ketinggian. Waktu pun seakan berjalan sangat lambat. Namun fokusnya kembali pada kenyataan ketika iris birunya menangkap sebuah benda yang sangat dibutuhkan oleh Sasuke untuk melepaskan kutukannya.

_'Aku harus mendapatkan pedang itu!'_ Naruto berusaha bergerak mendekati pedang semampu yang ia bisa. Tangan kanannya terjulur untuk meraih benda yang berada cukup dekat di samping tubuhnya. _'Sedikit lagi! Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi!'_ Kelima jemari Naruto direntangkan kuat-kuat. Ia tidak boleh kehilangan kesempatan bagus ini. Hingga akhirnya ...

_**GRAP!** _

Pedang itupun berhasil diraih ke dalam genggaman.

_'Sasuke ...! Di mana Sasuke?!'_ Naruto mengedarkan pandangan. Dan setelah menemukan sosok yang dicari, ia pun berteriak lantang. " _Teme_! Pedangnya! Aku berhasil mendapatkan pedangnya!" seru Naruto sambil menatap senang sosok pucat yang berada beberapa meter di bawah tubuhnya.

"Bagus, _Dobe_! Sekarang tusuk aku dengan pedang itu!"

"Eh?! Kenapa?! Kalau aku menusukmu, kau bisa mati—"

"LAKUKAN SAJA APA YANG KUKATAKAN! DENGAN WUJUD INI, AKU TIDAK BISA MENOLONGMU! KITA BERDUA AKAN DALAM BAHAYA JIKA JATUH PADA KETINGGIAN SEPERTI INI!"

"AKU YANG AKAN MENOLONG NARUTO! SEBAIKNYA KAU DIAM SAJA!" seru Kyuubi yang segera melancarkan serangan pada Sasuke menggunakan api rubah miliknya. Namun Sasuke yang emosinya sudah nyaris mencapai batas mementalkan serangan tersebut dengan mengerahkan seluruh energi _youkai_ -nya yang tersisa.

"NARUTO, PERCAYALAH PADA—"

_**JLEB!** _

Sepasang iris hitam membelalak, sewaktu sebilah pedang menembus telak tubuhnya.

"Tentu saja aku percaya padamu, Sasuke," gumam Naruto yang entah sejak kapan sudah meluncur turun dan menusukkan pedang tersebut tanpa rasa keraguan sedikit pun.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah sinar terang berwarna biru mengalir keluar dari dalam luka tusukkan, menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke layaknya sebuah selubung kepompong cahaya. Dan ketika sinar tersebut perlahan-lahan memudar, sesosok _hanyou_ berparas tampan dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam pun terpantul jelas pada iris biru Naruto yang kini tertegun dibuatnya.

_**DEG! DEG! DEG!** _

_'Ke—Kenapa jantungku jadi berdegup kencang seperti ini?'_ batin Naruto sambil memeluk erat pedang dalam genggaman yang sudah terlepas dari tubuh Sasuke. Hingga sebuah tangan pucat berhiaskan kuku tajam tiba-tiba saja menarik tubuh miliknya ke dalam sebuah dekapan hangat.

_**GRAP!** _

"Kyuu- _nii_?!"

Naruto _shock_ saat mendapatkan sosok Kyuubi yang memeluk serta membawanya meluncur turun dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju permukaan tanah. Sasuke yang kecurian pun segera menyusul mereka berdua tanpa berpikir panjang. Sementara Deidara yang _shikigami_ -nya telah dihancurkan oleh Sasuke tampak sedang memilih-milih _shikigami_ lain yang akan digunakannya sebagai bantalan untuk mendarat nanti.

**.**

Beberapa detik kemudian ...

_**BRUAAAAK!** _

Dua debaman kuat mendarat bersamaan di halaman luas sebuah kuil kosong yang terbengkalai, disusul oleh debaman kuat lainnya ketika seekor gajah yang ditumpangi Deidara mendarat mantap tak lama setelahnya.

"Bocah, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuubi sambil melihat ke arah Naruto yang terbatuk-batuk di dalam gendongannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja— Uhuk ...! Sepertinya tenggorokan dan mataku kemasukan debu— Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Kyuubi mendekatkan wajahnya, bermaksud untuk meniup debu yang mengotori kedua mata Naruto. Akan tetapi, sebuah batu kecil yang dilempar telak mengenai kepalanya sukses membuat _youkai_ rubah itu menatap murka ke arah Si Pelempar yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke.

"Jangan berpura-pura peduli padanya. Padahal tadi kau nyaris membuatnya celaka dengan menebas kereta seperti itu," desis Sasuke yang ekspresi wajahnya terlihat marah.

Kyuubi yang terpancing emosinya segera menurunkan Naruto dari dalam gendongan. Ia pun memanjangkan cakar-cakar miliknya, bersiap untuk memberikan pelajaran pada sosok _hanyou_ yang menatap dingin ke arahnya.

"Hei, kalian berdua. Sudah hentikan." Naruto berusaha mencegah terjadinya pertempuran. Namun sepertinya dua sosok yang telah dikuasai oleh amarah ini lebih memilih untuk tidak mendengarkan perkataannya sama sekali.

**_TAP—_ **

Kaki Kyuubi menghentak kuat menjejak tanah, menerjang cepat untuk melancarkan serangan telak pada sosok Sasuke yang masih bergeming di tempatnya. Namun saat serangan tersebut nyaris mengenai tubuh target di hadapan—dalam sekali lompatan tinggi—Sasuke malah melewati sosok Kyuubi begitu saja. Ia mendarat tepat di belakang tubuh Si Rubah, lalu berlari gesit membawa Naruto pergi jauh dari jangkauannya.

**"KAU LICIK, BOCAH!"** protes Kyuubi dengan suara lantang. Ia pun segera mengejar sosok Sasuke, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah bola api raksasa menerjang ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

_**BLAAAAAAR!** _

" _Te_ — _Teme_! Kenapa kau memberikan serangan seperti itu?! Kyuu- _nii_ bisa mati!" protes Naruto yang saat ini digendong oleh Sasuke layaknya sebuah karung kentang.

"Serangan seperti itu belum cukup mampu untuk membunuh _youkai_ seperti dia. Lagipula, _Dobe_ —" Sasuke menghentikan sejenak perkataannya. Ia pun mengubah posisi gendongan pada Naruto menjadi ala _bridal_ tanpa menurunkan kecepatan larinya, "—aku tidak suka kau terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Itu membuatku cemburu," lanjut Sasuke yang sukses membuat wajah Si Pirang semerah gurita panggang di dalam _takoyaki_.

\- Yakumo -

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan paginya ...

Semenjak insiden dengan Kyuubi, dan semenjak Sasuke kembali pada wujud aslinya sebagai sosok pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun, terjadi perubahan drastis pada keseharian Naruto yang biasanya selalu diwarnai oleh sikap dingin dari Si Pucat berwajah _stoic_.

" _Dobe_ ... suhu tubuhmu membuatku nyaman ...," Sasuke berbisik lembut di telinga kanan Si Pirang yang berbaring kaku di samping kirinya dengan wajah merah padam. Tidak peduli berapa kalipun Naruto semalam mengusir Sasuke dari dalam kamarnya, pemuda pucat itu selalu saja berhasil masuk kembali dan memaksa Naruto untuk tidur bersamanya.

" _Teme_ , lepaskan aku. Kalau kau terus seperti ini, kita berdua bisa terlambat masuk sekolah." Iris biru Naruto menoleh ke arah jam _digital_ yang berdiam statis di atas sebuah meja kecil samping tempat tidur. Sementara kedua tangannya berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar melepaskan pelukannya.

"Cium aku."

"He?"

"Beri aku ciuman, setelah itu aku akan melepaskanmu."

Seandainya ia berada di puncak gedung tertinggi, Naruto tanpa pikir panjang rela menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri dan berharap ini semua adalah mimpi buruk ter- _absurd_ yang pernah ia alami.

Apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke? Apa jangan-jangan ini adalah efek dari kutukan Kyuubi? Atau mungkin saja ini adalah efek dari pedang hasil rampokan Kyuubi yang kini bertengger di samping lemari pakaiannya?

" _Dobe_ , ayo. Cium aku." Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, sementara Naruto berusaha menjauh dalam gerak tubuh yang terbatas. Hingga ...

**"Kalian berdua membuatku iri loh."**

Jantung Naruto seakan berhenti berdetak mendapatkan sosok Itachi yang entah bagaimana caranya dan entah sejak kapan tiba-tiba muncul di belakang tubuh Sasuke dengan raut wajah mengerikan layaknya hantu.

Tapi terimakasih untuk itu, akhirnya Naruto bisa terlepas dari pelukan Sasuke yang merasa risih dengan kehadiran Itachi yang kini menawarkan diri untuk menggunting rambut panjang milik adik laki-lakinya.

_**Ckris!** _

\- Yakumo -

Beberapa jam kemudian ...

08.00 a.m, di sekolah Naruto ...

"Hei, Nar. Apa kau tidak apa-apa, bro? Wajahmu kelihatan pucat," sapa seorang siswa bernama Inuzuka Kiba saat berpapasan dengan Naruto di lorong koridor menuju kelasnya.

"Mungkin ini dampak dari terjun bebas di udara semalam," jawab Naruto dengan aura suram yang tampak kentara menghiasi tubuhnya.

"Terjun bebas?" Kiba mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Naruto, _ohayou_!" sapa seorang siswa penuh semangat masa muda yang berlari cepat ke arah Naruto.

" _Ohayou_ , Lee."

"Kalian berdua sudah dengar belum, kalau hari ini sekolah kita akan kedatangan seorang guru baru?" tanya Lee.

Naruto dan Kiba menggeleng bersamaan.

"Katanya guru baru ini akan menggantikan Kurenai- _sensei_ yang cuti hamil. Aku berharap kalau dia itu sehebat dan juga sekeren Gai- _sensei_ ," Lee berkata penuh antusias. Lain halnya dengan Naruto serta Kiba yang merinding ngeri sewaktu membayangkan ada dua Gai- _sensei_ berdiri di hadapan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aula sekolah ...

08.45 a.m ...

"Aku penasaran bagaimana rupa wajah dari guru baru ini."

"Semoga saja dia seorang wanita cantik."

"Aku berharap dia adalah seorang pria tampan."

"Baiklah. Mari kita sambut guru sejarah baru kalian yang akan mengajar di sekolah mulai hari ini. Utakata- _sensei_ , silakan naik ke atas podium untuk memberikan kata sambutan."

Seorang pria tinggi ramping berwajah tampan melangkah tenang menaiki tangga podium. Rambutnya berwarna _brown_ gelap dengan helaian poni panjang yang menutupi sisi wajah kirinya hingga menyentuh bahu. Iris _pale golden_ terlihat mempesona menghiasi sorot mata setengah mengantuk yang menurut pandangan para siswi terlihat sangat seksi.

Dan seketika itu pula, aula sekolah pun diselimuti oleh warna _pink_ cerah dengan tebaran hati serta bunga-bunga dari sejumlah siswi yang jatuh cinta. Menyisakan aura kelam dari para siswa yang dipenuhi oleh rasa benci dan juga dendam kesumat.

Pengecualian bagi Naruto yang merasakan sedikit keanehan pada sosok guru baru yang entah mengapa kini tersenyum janggal ke arahnya.

\- Yakumo -

Jam pelajaran keempat, 10.40 a.m ...

Di sekolah Sasuke ...

"Dampak dari pemakaian Pedang _Seiryuu_?" tanya Sasuke yang sedang berada di _toilet_ setelah dua menit lalu mendapatkan _e-mail_ dari Itachi untuk segera meneleponnya.

[  _"Ya. Selain bisa mematahkan jenis kutukan apapun, pedang ini juga sepertinya memberikan dampak kepada para pemakainya. Dalam kasusmu, kau menjadi lebih jujur akan perasaan dan juga keinginan hatimu. Itulah mengapa sikapmu padanya berubah menjadi lebih terbuka serta lebih agresif. Sedangkan untuk Naruto, yang dialaminya adalah perubahan pada aroma,"_ ] jelas Itachi melalui ponsel.

"Aroma?"

[  _"Seperti yang kau tahu, Pedang_ Seiryuu _adalah pedang suci milik salah satu roh pelindung yang mewakili bagian timur dan juga musim semi. Dengan memakai pedang itu untuk melepaskan kutukanmu, serpihan energi pedang yang keluar akan sepenuhnya menyatu dengan tubuh Naruto sebagai Si Pengguna yang menggenggam kemudi utama. Dan energi suci roh pelindung bagi para_ youkai _adalah makanan lezat berkualitas tinggi penambah drastis kekuatan untuk mereka yang telah memakannya."_ ]

Sasuke menggemertakan giginya sewaktu mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Itachi.

[  _"Naruto saat ini, bagaikan hidangan mewah berjalan bagi para_ youkai _yang kelaparan."_ ]

\- Yakumo -

Di waktu yang sama ...

Jam pelajaran olahraga, sekolah Naruto ...

_'Kiba itu terlalu brutal. Apa dia tidak bisa membedakan antara bola sepak dengan kakiku?!'_ gerutu Naruto sambil berjalan sedikit pincang menuju ruang kesehatan yang berada di gedung bagian barat lantai dua.

"Kau Uzumaki Naruto dari kelas I-A, 'kan?" tanya sebuah suara yang refleks membuat Si Pirang menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia pun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang guru pria pemilik iris _pale golden_ yang kini berjalan mendekatinya.

"Utakata- _sensei_ ..."

Pria itu tersenyum.

"Kaki kananmu terluka?"

"Ah, iya. Aku kurang bereaksi cepat ketika bertanding sepak bola," balas Naruto sedikit gugup.

"Kau ingin ke ruang kesehatan, 'kan? Biar aku bantu mengantarmu ke sana."

"Tidak perlu, _Sensei_. Aku bisa— Eh?! A—Apa yang—" Naruto terkejut saat pria tinggi itu tiba-tiba saja menggendong tubuhnya. " _Se_ — _Sensei_ , turunkan aku! Aku bisa jalan dengan kedua kakiku sendiri!"

"Tidak perlu sungkan. Bukankah dengan cara begini akan lebih cepat sampai?" Utakata mulai berjalan menyusuri lorong koridor sepi. Sementara Naruto terlihat was-was jika ada yang memergokinya dalam situasi canggung seperti ini.

Melirikkan iris birunya sejenak ke arah Utakata, Naruto lagi-lagi menerima perasaan aneh yang sempat ia rasakan sewaktu berada di aula sekolah. Perasaan seperti ada sesuatu yang tidak benar juga berbahaya yang melingkupi sosok pria di dekatnya.

Terbangun dari pikirannya sendiri, Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya ketika ia mengalami disorientasi tempat.

_'Di mana ... aku?'_

Lorong koridor yang tadinya berwarna putih bersih telah berubah menjadi merah pekat layaknya darah. Begitu pula dengan pemandangan yang terlihat dari luar jendela. Semuanya dihiasi oleh warna merah tanpa sedikit pun warna lain yang menodainya.

"Kau tahu, Naruto. Baru pertama kali ini aku bertemu dengan seorang manusia yang memiliki aroma sangat lezat sepertimu."

"Utakata ... _sensei_ ...?"

Ia berharap ini hanyalah mimpi. Meskipun pikirannya meneriakkan kenyataan yang terpampang di depan mata, dalam hatinya ia masih tetap berharap ini hanyalah mimpi buruk yang akan menghilang saat ia terbangun nanti.

Didorong oleh insting menyelamatkan diri, Naruto segera memberontak untuk dapat terlepas dari sosok pria yang semakin mempererat gendongannya. Hingga rasa panas serta sakit luar biasa menghantam telak tubuh Naruto ketika pria itu menorehkan luka gigitan dalam berkali-kali pada bahu kiri miliknya.

**"AAAAAAAAAKH!"** Naruto berteriak lantang ketika sebagian kulit dan dagingnya tercabut paksa. Mengabaikan cedera bahunya yang seperti terbakar magma, ia pun terus memberontak hingga cengkraman pada tubuhnya sedikit melemah—dan kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Naruto untuk lari menjauh dari sosok _youkai_ yang sekarang menatapnya dengan pandangan lapar.

"Mau lari ke mana kau dengan kakimu yang cedera seperti itu, Na-ru-to- _kun_?" Utakata melangkah santai mengikuti mangsa yang terlihat bagaikan sasaran empuk tanpa perlindungan. Mangsa yang membuat rasa laparnya meningkat drastis hingga tahap maksimal.

_**BLUP!** _

Fokus Naruto teralihkan ketika sebuah gelembung raksasa muncul di belakang tubuhnya—sebelum gelembung itu akhirnya menghisap kemudian memenjarakannya.

_'Se—Sesak!'_ Keadaan tanpa _oksigen_ di dalam sana membuat Naruto kehilangan kapasitas napasnya secara cepat. Pandangan matanya berubah tidak fokus. Ia sekarat.

Utakata mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Ia memecahkan gelembung buatannya, lalu menangkap tubuh Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri ke dalam pelukannya.

**_GRAP!_ **

"Bahkan dalam kondisi seperti inipun, kau masih tampak lezat di mataku," gumam Utakata sambil menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang memanjakan indera penciumannya. Iris _pale golden_ miliknya kemudian menatap lekat wajah yang masing-masing pipinya dihiasi oleh tiga garis tipis. Dan di saat itulah, keinginannya untuk memakan Naruto entah mengapa sedikit demi sedikit mulai berubah menjadi sebuah keinginan lain.

**"Lepaskan tangan kotormu itu dari wajahnya."**

_**DUAGH!** _

Sesosok _hanyou_ berkulit pucat tiba-tiba muncul menerobos ruang dimensi yang diciptakan Utakata. Sosok itu menyarangkan sebuah pukulan kuat ke arah wajah Si Pencipta yang kini terpelanting jauh ke belakang—membuat lorong koridor serba merah berubah otomatis menjadi hutan belantara gelap yang diselimuti oleh aura negatif pekat.

_**ZRAAAAAAAK!—** _

_'Sejak kapan dia datang? Aku tidak bisa merasakan hawa kedatangannya sama sekali,'_ batin Sang _Youkai_ yang telah berhasil menghentikan laju tubuhnya. Iris _pale golden_ miliknya pun menatap tajam sosok _hanyou_ yang kini mendekap target incarannya.

**_Ndus. Ndus._ **

_'Memang benar kata_ Aniki _, aroma Si_ Dobe _bahkan tercium lebih pekat dibandingkan tadi pagi.'_ Sasuke menatap luka gigitan di bahu kiri Naruto. _'Luka gigitan separah ini tidak boleh dibiarkan terlalu lama. Nyawanya bisa terancam karena kehilangan banyak darah. Aku harus cepat membawanya pergi dari tempat ini—'_

_**DEG!** _

Sasuke terkejut ketika darah _youkai_ yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya berdesir hebat. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Perutnya terasa lapar. Bahkan di dalam pandangan miliknya saat ini, sosok Naruto terlihat sangat menggiurkan.

"Kau menginginkannya, 'kan?" tanya Utakata dalam nada tenang. "Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya saat aroma 'manis' itu merasuk ke dalam tubuh. Membuat kita ingin meraup habis seluruh cairan darahnya, juga memenuhi perut lapar kita dengan daging lezat miliknya." Utakata membersihkan darah yang mengalir pada sudut kiri bibir dengan ibu jari kanannya—lalu menjilatnya. "Percayalah, rasanya memang benar-benar sangat enak."

_**BLUP! BLUP! BLUP! BLUP!** _

Hanya dalam waktu singkat, gelembung-gelembung dalam jumlah banyak telah mengelilingi area di mana mereka berada. Sasuke pun bersiap untuk menghindar dari serangan yang akan dilancarkan oleh sosok _youkai_ di hadapan sambil menahan gejolak rasa lapar yang kini menggerogotinya.

"Ada alasan mengapa aku membawa anak itu masuk ke dimensi _youkai_ dan membuat ruang terpisah di dalamnya." Utakata terus menambah jumlah gelembung miliknya. "Pertama, agar aku lebih bisa bertindak bebas. Kedua, untuk mengisolasi keberadaan dia dari para _youkai_ lain yang dapat tertarik dengan aromanya."

Bersamaan dengan akhir kalimat yang terucap, gelembung-gelembung itu menyebar dengan kecepatan tinggi. Bukan mengarah kepada Sasuke, melainkan mengarah kepada para _youkai_ buas yang telah berkumpul dan bersembunyi di balik kegelapan hutan.

_**DAR! DAR! DAR! BLAAAAAR!** _

Gemuruh suara ledakan dari sejumlah areal segera memecah keheningan, diikuti oleh raungan kesakitan dari para _youkai_ yang sedang menjemput ajal.

"Hei. Bagaimana caranya kau bisa melacak keberadaan anak ini? Katakan padaku, _hanyou_."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau pikir aku akan memberitahukannya pada _youkai_ sepertimu." Ia mendekap erat tubuh Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. _'Aku tidak boleh membuang waktu lebih lama lagi. Kalau tidak, Naruto bisa—'_

" _Teme_ , sesak. Kau memelukku terlalu kuat."

Mematung. Tidak percaya. Terkejut. Itulah ketiga hal yang dialami oleh Sasuke—begitu pula dengan Utakata yang kini menatap antusias sosok pirang yang telah sadarkan diri.

" _Teme_ , apa yang kau lakukan di sekolahku?— Eh ...? Kenapa kita ada di dalam hutan?" tanya Naruto sambil mengedarkan pandangan, hingga sepasang iris birunya tertumpu pada sosok Utakata—membuat kejadian buruk yang telah dialaminya berputar kembali di dalam kepala bagaikan pita video yang dipercepat.

" _Mo_ — _Monster_!" pekik Naruto sambil memasang ekspresi _horror_. Kedua lengan miliknya pun refleks memeluk leher Sasuke yang mendadak tercekik parah.

" _Dobe_ , lepaskan," suara _baritone_ berdesis rendah. Sementara Naruto yang merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah pada diri Sasuke menjadi terlihat khawatir.

" _Teme_ , kau kenapa? Wajahmu tampak tidak sehat. Kau juga banyak mengeluarkan keringat."

"Dia itu sedang mati-matian menahan rasa laparnya," jelas Utakata yang membuat Si Pirang memandang was-was ke arahnya. "Dia sedang berusaha mengekang sisi _youkai_ -nya agar tidak sampai lepas kendali." Utakata tersenyum tipis. "Sisi _youkai_ -nya yang lapar akan daging serta darah—"

_**GRAP!** _

Utakata tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya ketika Sasuke bergerak gesit mendekatinya, lalu membungkam mulutnya dalam sekejap mata.

**"Tutup mulutmu,** _**youkai** _ **sialan—"**

_**BLUP! BLUP!** _

Sekumpulan gelembung yang muncul di bagian samping kiri serta kanan wajah Sasuke membuat otot-otot tubuhnya bergerak refleks untuk menghindar. Cengkraman pada mulut Utakata terlepas. Sang _Hanyou_ pun dengan gesit segera merendahkan tubuhnya, lalu melompat beberapa meter ke belakang.

_**BLAP— DUAAAAAR!** _

Sebuah ledakan besar tercipta. Naruto yang khawatir akan keadaan Sasuke spontan menghampirinya tanpa keraguan. Namun langkahnya terhenti, sewaktu gelembung-gelembung milik Utakata kini malah berganti melingkupi sekeliling tubuhnya.

_**BLUP! BLUP! BLUP! BLUP!** _

Semuanya bagaikan berjalan di dalam ruang hampa. Semuanya bergerak dalam gerakan lambat. Tidak ada suara sekecil apapun yang terdengar. Yang ada hanyalah iris hitam yang menatap cemas. Sosok pucat yang bergerak cepat sekuat tenaga. Senyum dingin dari Sang _Youkai_. Hingga waktu yang nyaris membeku itupun tiba-tiba bergerak singkat tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan sosok pirang di hadapan.

**"NARUTO!—"**

_**BLAAAARR!** _

Ledakan besar menghantam tubuh karamel itu. Merah darah membasahi deras, menguarkan aroma tembaga pekat, diikuti oleh suara bedebam tubuh sekarat yang terjatuh bebas.

_**BRUGH ...!** _

Sasuke membeku di tempat. Kekosongan hebat memenuhi dirinya. Pikiran miliknya terus menyangkal kenyataan di depan mata. Ia merasa hampa. Tersiksa. Sedih. Bersalah ... Hingga hal itupun terjadi di hadapan iris hitam yang sempat kehilangan cahaya.

"Aku yakin telah melukai parah bahu kirinya. Aku juga yakin dia sudah jatuh ke dalam kondisi sekarat karena kurangnya pasokan _oksigen_ serta kehilangan cukup banyak darah akibat luka yang kutorehkan. Tapi, kenapa dia dengan mudahnya bisa kembali sadarkan diri dan bersikap seolah-olah luka parah di bahunya itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali?" Utakata menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Jawabannya adalah ... karena luka itu sudah mengalami regenerasi."

Sosok yang terbujur kaku mulai bergerak sedikit demi sedikit. Meskipun cairan darah membasahi tubuhnya, namun luka yang diakibatkan oleh dampak ledakan kini telah menghilang secara sempurna.

"Sebenarnya, Naruto itu ... apa?" tanya Utakata sambil menatap takjub. "Dari rasa dagingnya, aku yakin dia itu manusia. Namun tidak ada manusia yang mampu menggantikan kehilangan darah serta mengalami proses regenerasi dengan begitu cepat."

_'Dia benar ... Apa ini juga salah satu dampak dari pemakaian pedang itu?'_ batin Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekati sosok Naruto yang kini bangkit duduk dan ikut memandang ke arahnya, sebelum Si Pirang itu _shock_ saat Utakata meraih tubuhnya, lalu membawanya pergi dari hadapan Sasuke yang hendak mencapainya.

Naruto pun memberontak.

Ia merasakan _déjà vu_ mengingat posisi gendongan Utakata yang membawanya layak karung kentang. Kenapa ia harus mengalami hal ini dua hari berturut-turut? Apa ia itu dikutuk?

"Tenang saja, Naruto. Aku tidak berniat untuk memakanmu lagi. Kau spesies yang terlalu menarik untuk dimakan. Meskipun aromamu tercium sangat lezat sebagai santapan, aku lebih tertarik untuk 'memakanmu' dengan cara yang berbeda. Aku ingin melakukan beberapa eksperimen padamu dan menjelajahi setiap inci tubuhmu tanpa terlewatkan sedikit pun."

"Me—Mesum! Utakata- _sensei_ , kau sangat mesum!" protes Si Pirang.

"Aku mesum?" Utakata tersenyum tipis. "Salahkan dirimu sendiri yang telah membuatku menjadi seperti ini, Naruto." Senyuman di bibir Utakata terhapus, berganti menjadi sebuah seringaian. "Selain itu, aku tidak menyangka kau masih memanggilku " _sensei_ " setelah apa yang telah kuperbuat padamu. _Kawaii_."

Tubuh Naruto mendadak tegang, wajahnya pucat pasi, ketika ia merasakan bokongnya diraba-raba, sekaligus karena saat ini ia melihat sosok Sasuke yang mengejarnya dengan ekspresi mengerikan.

Sangat, sangat, sangat mengerikan.

'Si _Dobe_ itu ... Kenapa suka sekali menjadi sasaran _youkai_ _absurd_ layaknya Si Rubah Tua—'

_**SYAT!** _

Fokus Sasuke teralihkan ketika sebuah siluet hitam melesat cepat melewatinya. Tanpa suara langkah yang terdengar. Tanpa hawa keberadaan yang terasa—siluet itu berlari gesit mengejar sosok Utakata di hadapannya, lalu mencuri Naruto dari dalam gendongannya.

_**GRAP!** _

"UWAAAAAA!" Naruto tidak bisa mencegah teriakannya keluar saat ia berubah tempat tumpangan secara mendadak. Kenapa semua _youkai_ suka sekali menggendongnya memakai cara tidak elit?! Apa mereka tidak mengerti perasaannya yang merasa risih sewaktu harus menunggingkan bokongnya seperti ini?!

"Berhenti berteriak, Bocah! Kau membuat telingaku sakit!" bentak sesosok pemuda ber- _kimono_ yang segera mengubah posisi gendongan Naruto menjadi ala _bridal_. Si Pirang pun merasakan _déjà vu_ untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kyuu- _nii_?!" Naruto menatap tidak percaya. "Jadi kau selamat?" tanya Naruto yang membuat Si Rubah berkedut dahinya.

"Ha! Tentu saja aku selamat! Serangan seperti itu tidak akan bisa membuatku mati!" Kyuubi berseru lantang. "Apa jangan-jangan kau bertanya padaku karena merasa kecewa kalau aku masih hidup, Naruto?" Raut wajah Kyuubi berubah seram.

Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Aku sangat lega Kyuu- _nii_ masih hidup!" balas Si Pirang yang membuat Kyuubi menyeringai senang. "Omong-omong, Kyuu- _nii_ , kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau bisa sampai nyasar ke dimensi _youkai_ , Bocah," balas Si Rubah. "Selain itu—" Kyuubi menatap lekat sosok Naruto yang penuh darah lalu mengendus-endus tubuhnya, "—aku tidak menyangka rumor tentang pedang itu ternyata benar."

"Dimensi _youkai_ ...? Jadi hutan ini dimensi _youkai_." Bulu kuduk Naruto meremang. "Terus, rumor apa yang kau maksud, Kyuu- _nii_? Bukannya pedang itu hanya untuk melepas kutukan— Eh?!" Lagi-lagi Naruto harus berpindah tumpangan ketika Sasuke melompat, mendarat tepat di atas kepala Kyuubi, kemudian mengambil Naruto dari dalam gendongannya.

_**GUSRAAAAAAAAK!** _

Kyuubi terjatuh dengan bagian wajah terlebih dahulu yang menyeret permukaan tanah sejauh tiga meter.

**"GRRRRR! AKAN KUJADIKAN KAU** _ **HANYOU**_ **PANGGANG, BOCAH!"** Kyuubi bangkit berdiri dalam sekejap. Ia dengan amarah menggebu-gebu segera mengejar sosok Sasuke jauh di hadapan. Hingga iris merahnya menatap nyalang saat Utakata berlari mendahuluinya dari samping kanan.

" _Teme_ , kenapa kau menginjak kepala Kyuu- _nii_ seperti itu?!" protes Naruto sambil menatap kesal wajah Sasuke yang berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"..."

Tidak mendapatkan respon dari yang bersangkutan, Si Pirang mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Hei, _Teme_. Kau dengar tidak apa yang kukatakan—"

"Berisik ... Kau berisik sekali, Naruto."

Tidak ada lagi iris hitam yang biasa ia lihat. Kini warna sekelam malam telah tergantikan oleh merah pekat dengan tiga _tomoe_ yang mengelilingi masing-masing pupil matanya.

"Sa ... suke ...?"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu, aku tidak suka kau mengkhawatirkan rubah itu. Kau hanya akan membuatku cemburu, Naruto." Sasuke mendaratkan sebuah ciuman pada bibir Si Pirang yang terpaku memandangnya. Ia memakan kesadaran miliknya, membuat sepasang iris biru meredup sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke dalam kondisi tidur.

_**BLUP! BLUP!** _

Gelembung-gelembung muncul tepat di samping kanan wajah Sasuke. Namun ketika benda itu hendak mengadakan kontak fisik, Sang Target pun segera berkelit gesit untuk menghindar.

_**SRAK!** _

Hingga keempat ekor rubah menghadang kembali jalur bebasnya, melancarkan serangan brutal yang spontan dielak dengan sangat cekatan. Akan tetapi, tugas ganda yang dipikul membuat ia kehilangan sedikit fokus. Di saat harus mengelak serangan dari Kyuubi, ia juga harus tetap menjaga keselamatan Naruto—dan ketika tercipta celah kecil di antaranya, Utakata dengan segera mengambil kesempatan tersebut, lalu mencuri Naruto ke dalam genggamannya.

_**GRAP!** _

"Terimakasih, Rubah," Utakata tersenyum ramah. Kyuubi naik pitam.

"Lihat, apa yang telah kau lakukan, Rubah Tua. Ini semua salahmu." Sasuke bergumam kesal sambil mengejar sosok Utakata yang berlari cepat di hadapannya.

"HEH! Ini semua salahmu, Bocah! Kenapa kau mencium Naruto segala?! Aku saja belum pernah menciumnya! Kau licik! Licik! Licik! Licik! Liciiiiiiiik!" Kyuubi protes.

**_PYASH!_ **

Sebuah cahaya terang mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua.

Utakata membuka pintu portal menuju dunia manusia. Kyuubi dan Sasuke yang melihatnya segera mengejar _youkai_ bertubuh ramping itu. Namun ketika mereka berdua melewati portal yang terbuka, hamparan langit malam pun segera menyambut kedatangan mereka. Ternyata, tanpa terasa, waktu telah berjalan cukup lama di dunia manusia.

Dan yang menjadi masalah saat ini adalah tempat mereka berpijak.

"Kyuubi, un ...? Kok bisa ada di sini, un?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut panjang berwarna pirang, berpenampilan ala _visual kei_ , mengenakan _google_ untuk melindungi matanya dari tekanan angin, serta mengendarai seekor _shikigami_ berbentuk burung colibri raksasa yang ia namakan Colibri: _Reborn_ _number_ 2.

Kyuubi cengo. Sasuke memasang ekspresi _facepalm_. Sedangkan Utakata memilih untuk terjun bebas bersama dengan Naruto. Pria ramping itu segera menciptakan sebuah gelembung besar sebagai alat transportasi yang langsung terbang jauh dari hadapan mereka bertiga.

Melihat Naruto yang telah dibawa pergi, Kyuubi menyuruh Deidara untuk cepat mengejarnya. Namun _onmyouji_ eksentrik itu malah menolak dengan alasan, "Bukan kewajiban _onmyouji_ untuk membantu _youkai_ sepertimu, un. Jika kau ingin minta bantuanku, kau harus memberikan bayaran yang setimpal sebagai biayanya, un," jelas Deidara yang mengingatkan Sasuke akan sosok Itachi.

Berdecak kesal sekali, Kyuubi merogoh saku dalam lengan kiri _kimono_ -nya, lalu memberikan sejumlah keping emas pada Deidara yang tersenyum puas.

Seperti sebuah kalimat yang mengatakan, "Jika kau mendapatkan penghasilan dari merampok, maka suatu saat kau juga akan merasakan yang namanya dirampok".

" _Ok_. Pegangan yang kuat, un!" seru Deidara sambil membalik arah jalur terbangnya, kemudian mengejar sosok Utakata yang sudah pergi jauh beberapa meter di depan sana.

_'Karena tergesa-gesa, portal yang kubuka jadi melenceng jauh dari lokasi seharusnya.'_ Utakata melirik sejenak ke arah burung colibri yang datang mengejarnya. _'Tampaknya anak ini sangat berharga bagi mereka berdua.'_ Ia membalikan tubuhnya, lalu dengan sengaja mencium bibir Naruto di hadapan Kyuubi dan juga Sasuke.

"Aku suka gayanya, un," gumam Deidara sambil menyeringai tipis. Namun seringaian itu segera menghilang saat ia merasakan aura kelam nan kejam dari dua penumpang di belakangnya yang kini memasang ekspresi bengis.

_'Yang namanya rasa cemburu ternyata sangat menakutkan, un,'_ batin Deidara yang memilih untuk menutup mulutnya dan lebih berfokus kepada pengejaran yang dilakukan. Hingga ia merasa geli tiba-tiba ketika Kyuubi membisikkan sebuah ide _absurd_ di telinga kanannya.

"Kau yakin, un?" tanya Deidara.

Kyuubi mengangguk. Ia pun kembali berbisik, membuat Sasuke yang melihatnya jadi merasa jengah.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Tapi ada biaya tambahannya, un," balas Deidara sangat tenang. Sementara ekspresi Kyuubi berubah sangat suram. Ia tidak menyangka ada _onmyouji_ mata duitan seperti ini. Maka dengan sangat berat hati, Kyuubi pun merogoh saku dalam lengan kiri _kimono_ -nya, lalu memberikan sejumlah keping emas kepada Deidara yang kini menyeringai lebar layaknya seringaian Cheshire _Cat_.

Utakata yang telah melepas ciumannya sedikit terkejut ketika _shikigami_ di hadapan semakin menambah kecepatan lajunya. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang akhirnya menyadari rencana apa yang hendak dilakukan oleh Kyuubi yang kini tersenyum sinis sambil menatap mangsa dengan iris merah berkilat tajam.

Setelah mencapai rentang jarak yang tepat, _youkai_ rubah itu melompat layaknya tupai, menerjang mendekati gelembung Utakata.

_**DAP!—** _

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, Kyuubi pun mengayunkan ekor rubah tunggalnya demi memecah benda bulat yang menjadi penghalang untuk meraih Naruto. Hingga sebuah kereta _youkai_ tiba-tiba saja menghantam tubuhnya tanpa ampun dari arah samping kanan.

_**DUAGH!** _

Sang Rubah terpelanting jauh sambil meneriakan kata-kata makian dengan volume lantang yang semakin terdengar samar.

**"KUBUNUH KAU SIALAAAAaaaaan!"**

Sosok Kyuubi segera menghilang dari pandangan. Sedangkan Deidara wajahnya berubah _shock_ sewaktu kereta _youkai_ membuka tirainya—menghadirkan sesosok _hanyou_ yang terlihat sangat familiar bagi kedua matanya.

Burung colibri pun berhenti melaju. Begitu pula dengan gelembung Utakata.

" _Aniki_?!" Sasuke berseru. Deidara lagi-lagi membelalak terkejut ketika mendengar seruan tersebut. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka sosok _hanyou_ di dekatnya memiliki hubungan dengan sosok yang kini tersenyum ramah padanya— Tidak! Seharusnya ia bisa menyadarinya sejak awal mereka bertemu. Wajah _stoic_ itu jika diperhatikan lebih lekat dan diberi dua tanda keriput, pasti akan mirip dengan sosok yang merupakan mantan kekasih— Uhuk! Maksudnya, teman akrabnya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Dei- _chan_ ," sapa Itachi. Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang diserang oleh rasa _shock_. Siapa yang menyangka kakaknya ternyata mengenal sosok _onmyouji_ mata duitan yang— Ah ...! Pantas saja sifatnya yang suka memungut biaya itu mengingatkan Sasuke akan figur Sang Kakak—

Sasuke menggeleng. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk memikirkan hal itu. Yang lebih penting saat ini ...

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau akan bertemu lagi denganmu dalam situasi seperti ini, Uta- _san_." Itachi menoleh ke arah _youkai_ yang bersama dengan Naruto. "Terakhir kali kita bertemu adalah lima tahun yang lalu," lanjut Itachi dalam nada datar.

"Dan saat itu, kau mengambil mata kiriku," Utakata membalas tenang.

"Ya. Itu memang benar." Iris hitam memandang dingin sebelum senyum terlampau ramah tersungging di bibirnya. "Hei, Uta- _san_. Boleh kuminta Si Pirang yang berada dalam gendonganmu?"

Utakata mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa kau meminta dia? Apa kau berpikir aku akan memberikannya begitu saja hanya karena kau minta?"

"Tentu saja karena dia adalah adikku."

Iris _pale golden_ membulat terkejut.

"Kalian tidak mirip," desis Utakata.

"Dia anggota baru Keluarga Uchiha yang diadopsi," balas Itachi. "Jadi, Uta- _san_ , aku kini akan memberikan dua pilihan kepadamu. Pertama, serahkan Naruto baik-baik, dan aku berjanji tidak akan mengambil mata kananmu. Kedua, akan kuambil paksa Naruto, kuambil mata kananmu, dan kubocorkan rahasia memalukan yang aku dapatkan lima tahun lalu pada adik perempuanmu Hotaru."

Itachi menyeringai licik. Utakata menatap tajam. Sasuke terkejut dengan segala macam situasi yang tersaji di depan mata. Sementara Deidara mengalami perputaran memori masa lalu di dalam otaknya.

Hitam memandang tenang. _Pale golden_ membalas geram.

Ia tahu, ia sadar, bahwa semenjak pertama bertemu Itachi beberapa tahun silam pada malam parade _youkai_ , ia sudah merasa tidak suka dengan sosok itu. Jika ditanya mengenai sebuah alasan, tanpa berpikir panjang, Utakata akan menjawab karena ia alergi _hanyou_. Dan bukan merupakan hal aneh jika _hanyou_ memang seringkali dipandang sebelah mata oleh para _youkai_ murni.

Namun sayang, hal tersebut malah menjadi nasib sialnya.

Itachi yang mengetahui ketidaksukaan Utakata segera memanfaatkan situasi itu untuk menjahilinya. Dimulai dari sana, hubungan mereka berdua pun berkembang menjadi lebih merapat, lebih memanas, lebih liar, lebih _hardcore_. Sampai sosok Utakata menghilang tanpa kabar setelah dikalahkan telak oleh Itachi lima tahun silam.

"Jadi apa pilihanmu, Uta- _chan_?"

Honorific terkutuk itu ...

"Aku lebih memilih pilihan ketiga. Pilihanku sendiri."

_**BLUP! BLUP! BLUP!** _

Itachi menyeringai setelah mendengar keputusan Utakata. Gelembung-gelembung Sang _Youkai_ pun segera melingkupi Sang Target yang ekspresi wajahnya berubah serius. Sepasang iris hitam perlahan memudar, tersembunyi di balik warna merah berhiaskan tiga _tomoe_ hitam. Pertarungan antara 'sahabat lama' pun tak lama kemudian dimulai, membuka babak baru dalam pertempuran memperebutkan sosok pirang yang menjadi hadiah bagi si pemenang.

\- Yakumo -

**.**

**.**

**.**

Restoran Keluarga Uchiha ...

Satu jam telah berlalu semenjak Itachi pergi membeli bahan-bahan makanan menggunakan transportasi baru yang ia beli setelah kereta lama miliknya hancur akibat dipinjamkan pada Sasuke. Dan sampai kini, pemilik restoran itu sama sekali belum kembali dari perjalanannya, membuat Gaara kelabakan untuk meng- _handle_ restoran ini seorang diri, hingga tiga pelanggan _youkai_ yang merasa kasihan dengan kesibukan Gaara memutuskan untuk memberikan sedikit bantuan.

"Maaf merepotkan kalian bertiga," gumam Gaara yang merasa tidak enak menjadikan pelanggan setia restoran Uchiha sebagai _waiter_ dan _waitress_ dadakan.

"Tidak perlu sungkan seperti itu, Gaara- _nii_ ," balas seorang remaja laki-laki yang wajahnya memiliki kecantikan tidak kalah dibandingkan wanita. Bahkan Naruto pun sempat salah dalam mengenali _gender_ -nya sewaktu mereka bertemu untuk pertama kali. Nama aslinya adalah Haku, tapi para manusia di luar sana sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Zashiki Warashi_.

"Haku benar. Kau tidak perlu sungkan dengan kami," gumam _youkai_ wanita berpenampilan seksi. Namanya adalah Mei Terumi. Ia merupakan apa yang manusia sebut dengan _Jorogumo_. "Perlu kau tahu juga, Gaara- _kun_ , kalau aku tidak pernah merasa keberatan memberikan bantuan pada pemuda _good_ _looking_ sepertimu." _Youkai_ itu segera memeluk Gaara dengan gemas, membenamkan wajah pemuda tersebut pada bagian tengah dadanya.

"Terumi- _nee_ , kau bisa membuat Gaara mati kehabisan napas." Sesosok gadis segera merebut Gaara dari dekapan maut Sang _Jorogumo_.

"Kau ini tidak bisa melihat aku senang, Hotaru- _chan_."

Ya, nama gadis itu adalah Hotaru. _Youkai_ cantik yang termasuk ke dalam jenis _Amanojaku_ sekaligus adik perempuan dari Utakata. Ia berteman akrab dengan Itachi, dan sesungguhnya, mata kiri Utakata berada dalam penjagaannya. Itachi memutuskan untuk menitipkan mata kiri yang berhasil ia ambil ketika Utakata menghilang tanpa kabar setelah pertempuran sengit mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lima belas menit pun berlalu ...

Seekor kupu-kupu hitam terbang melintasi areal taman yang dihiasi oleh hamparan luas _Lycoris Radiata_ , sebelum hewan itu masuk melalui celah salah satu jendela lantai pertama sebuah bangunan megah yang terbuka.

Sepasang sayap indahnya dikepakkan, melewati sejumlah _youkai_ yang sedang menyantap hidangan lezat yang telah disajikan. Hingga sepasang iris _jade_ teralihkan, ketika kupu-kupu tersebut bertengger manis pada pipi kanan miliknya.

"Wah, Gaara. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau itu disukai oleh kupu-kupu," gumam Hotaru sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ini pesan dari Itachi- _nii_ ," balas Gaara yang membuat Hotaru penasaran. "Tampaknya kakak laki-lakimu sudah kembali dari perjalanan panjangnya, Hotaru."

Mendengar perkataan Gaara, sepasang iris _dark green_ sama sekali tidak mampu untuk menahan keterkejutannya.

\- Yakumo -

_**BLUP! BLUP! BLUP! BLUP!** _

_**DAR! DAR! DAR!** _

"Hei, Uta- _chan_. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, kau semakin kuat, ya," Itachi berkata santai. Ia berakselerasi mengelak setiap serangan yang dilancarkan oleh seekor siput raksasa yang kini menghuni sebuah hutan belantara. Ya. Beberapa menit setelah pertempuran mereka berdua, Utakata berhasil menghancurkan kereta _youkai_ yang ditumpangi oleh Itachi. Namun gelembung miliknya hancur akibat serangan tiba-tiba Sasuke yang melompat jauh dari atas punggung seekor _shikigami_.

Terombang-ambing di atas udara, Utakata terjatuh bersama dengan sosok pirang di dalam gendongannya. Begitu pula dengan Itachi dan Sasuke yang menatap takjub ketika selubung _youkai_ pekat menyelimuti tubuh Utakata, mengubah wujud pemuda ramping itu menjadi _monster_ siput raksasa berekor enam yang dipenuhi oleh banyak cairan lendir.

**.**

Saat ini ...

_**ZRUUAAAASH!** _

Siput itu menyemburkan cairan asam, melelehkan apa saja yang berada dalam jarak serangnya. Kakak beradik Uchiha yang melihat hal tersebut spontan bergerak gesit untuk menghindar—dan ketika tercipta jeda waktu hingga semburan berikutnya dilancarkan, tiga _tomoe_ hitam yang menghiasi sepasang iris merah segera berubah wujud menjadi bentuk yang berbeda. Air mata darah mengalir keluar. Api hitam layaknya _amoeba_ menjalar cepat membakar tubuh target di hadapan.

**"GRAAAAAAAAA!"**

Lolongan Sang _Monster_ menggema memecah keheningan malam. Cahaya redup bulan merah mengiringi sosok besar yang mulai rubuh dari pertahanan. Lidah-lidah api hitam terus menyelimuti tubuh Sang Mangsa yang menggelepar kesakitan, membakar setiap lapisan kulit maupun daging tanpa bisa dipadamkan.

_**BLUP! BLUP! BLUP!** _

_**BWOOOOOSH!** _

Wujud siput raksasa berubah menjadi buih-buih air, tersebar luas ke seluruh penjuru hutan, membanjiri lapisan tanah kering, membentuk kubangan besar untuk sesaat.

_**DAK!** _

Kedua _hanyou_ itupun lalu melompat tinggi ke atas dahan sebuah pohon rimbun yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari posisi mereka berada.

"Dia mati," gumam Sasuke.

"Dia belum mati, _Otouto_ - _chan_. Mengenalnya cukup lama, dia bukanlah tipe yang mudah dikalahkan begitu saja," balas Itachi.

**_Zruuut ..._ **

Pemuda beriris _pale golden_ menampakan wujudnya. Ia muncul dari dalam genangan air bersama sosok remaja laki-laki berusia empat belas tahun yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat tenang. Pandangan mata menatap datar lidah-lidah api hitam yang mulai tersebar ke beberapa penjuru hutan.

"Kekuatanmu yang satu itu benar-benar merepotkan. Seharusnya aku sudah bisa menduga kalau adikmu juga memiliki kekuatan yang serupa." Utakata menghela napas. "Itachi, bagaimana kalau kau relakan saja Naruto untukku. Aku sangat menyukai anak ini. Akan kujadikan dia sebagai calon mempelaiku." Ekspresi Sasuke berubah mengerikan. Sementara Deidara yang berstatus sebagai seorang penonton di atas seekor burung colibri bersiul takjub akan keagresifan dari Sang _Youkai_.

"Menjadikannya calon mempelai? _Youkai_ sepertimu yang telah memakan daging serta berusaha membunuhnya akan menjadikan dia sebagai calon mempelai ...? Yang benar saja," desis Sasuke penuh amarah. "Si _Dobe_ itu milikku. Dia hanya boleh menjadi milikku," lanjutnya dalam nada posesif.

Itachi yang mendengar perkataan adiknya hanya bisa memandang takjub. Efek pemakaian pedang itu sungguh luar biasa sampai bisa membuat Sasuke jadi seposesif seperti ini. Tapi, tunggu dulu. Jika berdasarkan perkataan yang tadi ia dengar, ini semua menjadi sedikit terasa janggal. Karena pada kenyataannya, tidak ada satupun luka yang tertoreh pada tubuh Naruto—meskipun sosok itu memang telah bermandikan cairan darah.

_'Dari aromanya, darah yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto tidak diragukan lagi adalah darah miliknya sendiri,'_ batin Itachi sambil mengingat aroma darah pada tubuh Naruto sebelum Utakata berubah menjadi siput raksasa dan menelan sosok Si Pirang ke dalam perutnya.

_'Kemungkinan besar, sebagian darah itu berasal dari luka akibat dampak serangan gelembung peledak. Sementara luka yang dimaksud Sasuke—'_ Iris hitam Itachi melirik pada bahu kiri Si Pirang,  _'—dibandingkan dengan bagian lain, sobekan kain di daerah sana bukan disebabkan oleh dampak ledakan. Melainkan lebih tampak seperti dikoyak paksa,'_ lanjut batinnya.

_'Melihat banyaknya darah, luka yang diderita oleh Naruto pasti sangatlah parah. Namun sewaktu aku melihatnya ...'_ Itachi terdiam sejenak. Ia akhirnya menemukan jawaban yang ia cari. _'Regenerasi ...? Jadi ... rumor mengenai pedang itu ternyata benar, ya ...'_

_**DAP!** _

Sasuke yang dikuasai amarah ketika melihat Utakata mengusap-usapkan pipi kanannya ke pipi Naruto segera menerjang cepat ke arah Sang _Youkai_ yang kini memasang tatapan meremehkan. Membuyarkan renungan batin Itachi. Sampai niat tersebut mendadak lenyap sewaktu sosok bertelinga rubah tiba-tiba saja menendang punggung Sasuke sangat kuat—mengakibatkan objek yang ditendang pun terpelanting jauh menghantam telak sebuah pohon besar beberapa meter tepat di hadapan.

_**BRUAAGH!** _

**"KEKEKEKEKEKEK!"** Si Rubah yang tidak lain adalah Kyuubi tertawa laknat sambil berkacak pinggang. "Pembalasan karena kau pernah menginjak kepalaku, BOCAH!" serunya dengan nada dipenuhi kebahagiaan. "Dan kau!" Kyuubi menunjuk ke arah Deidara yang semenjak tadi menonton tenang setiap adegan yang tersaji di depan mata. "Kau harus mengembalikan kelebihan biaya dari pembayaran yang aku berikan, _OKAMA_!" seru Kyuubi dengan suara lantang. Sementara Deidara yang dipanggil " _Okama_ " merasa tersinggung jiwa dan raganya.

"Jangan panggil aku " _Okama_ ", un!" Deidara protes keras. "Mengenai pembayaran ... _Well_ ... Aku menyandang _motto_ : "Apapun yang sudah dibayar tidak bisa dikembalikan", un." Deidara tersenyum lebar. Kyuubi naik pitam. Namun sebelum _youkai_ beriris merah itu melontarkan kalimat balasan, Itachi menginterupsinya.

"Kyuu- _chan_ , aku tidak percaya, meskipun kereta yang kutumpangi menabrak kuat tubuhmu, kau masih tampak sehat bahkan tidak terluka—"

"Apa kau pura-pura buta, Keriput?" tanya Kyuubi yang amarahnya nyaris naik ke ubun-ubun. Segala macam julukan tanpa _filter_ pun akan terlontar dari mulutnya jika rubah itu telah dikuasai oleh emosi. "Kau tidak lihat luka goresan dan benturan yang ada di tubuhku ini?—" Saluran pernapasan Kyuubi mendadak tersendat ketika Itachi beranjak mendekatinya, lalu membingkai lembut paras wajah miliknya.

"Aku merasa lega karena wajahmu ini tidak terluka sama sekali. Dengan begitu, aku masih dapat menikmati 'kecantikanmu' yang menandingi indahnya sakura mekar di musim semi."

_**'GOMBAL!'**_ batin Sasuke dan Deidara bersamaan. Sedangkan Utakata yang terlupakan—(seharusnya ia menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk pergi membawa Naruto)—terpaku di tempat saat ia merasakan sedikit perubahan pada sosok pirang dalam gendongannya.

Sosok itu ...

**_Flap. Flap._ **

Seekor kupu-kupu hitam terbang mendekat—mengalihkan perhatian Utakata. Iris _pale_ _golden_ memandang penuh tanya ketika hewan tersebut bertengger manis pada bahu kanan miliknya.

Tak lama kemudian, gemuruh badai pasir berhembus kencang menerpa lokasi pertempuran. Deidara tampak kesulitan bersama _shikigami_ kesayangannya. Sementara Kyuubi yang terkejut akan situasi yang berubah dalam sekejap, tanpa sadar memeluk sosok _hanyou_ yang menduduki peringkat kedua setelah Sasuke sebagai saingannya dalam mendapatkan Naruto.

Badai pasir pun perlahan-lahan mereda, memperlihatkan dua sosok yang bersembunyi di baliknya. Senyuman ramah nan menakutkan tersungging di bibir pemilik manik hijau gelap. Ekspresi tenang Utakata menghilang. Sedangkan Kyuubi yang tersadar akan apa yang ia lakukan cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukannya—membuat Itachi tertawa geli—yang akhirnya dibalas Si Rubah dengan jitakan _tsundere_ tanpa belas kasihan.

_**PLETAK!** _

**"** _ **Nii-sama**_ **, kenapa kau memandang sosok adikmu sendiri seperti itu, hah?"** tanya seorang gadis berpenampilan _tomboy_ sambil melemaskan otot-otot jarinya. Ia bertanya dengan tampang layaknya seorang bos _yakuza_ yang terlihat murka sewaktu mendapati salah satu anak buahnya yang telah berkhianat.

Utakata berkeringat dingin.

"Hotaru ... Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanyanya dengan tatapan _horror_ yang ditujukan pada Sang Adik.

"Itachi mengirimkan pesan pada Gaara melalui kupu-kupu yang ada di bahumu itu. Kami berdua datang kemari dipandu oleh hewan tersebut sebagai penunjuk arah." Sosok Hotaru diselimuti aura hitam. Ia pun berjalan mendekat dalam tempo tetap. Sementara Utakata melirik nyalang ke arah Itachi yang kini tersenyum tanpa dosa. _Hanyou_ itu melambai santai kepadanya.

_'_ Hanyou _Sialan! Aku berharap keriput di wajahmu itu semakin bertambah!'_ rutuk Utakata di dalam batinnya.

"Uta- _chan_ , _ganbatte_ ," gumam Itachi tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Namun dari gerakan bibirnya, Utakata dapat menebak jelas apa yang ia katakan. Buktinya ekspresi _youkai_ itu kini terlihat seperti ingin mencincang Itachi hidup-hidup, lalu mengumpankan dagingnya pada _youkai_ buas yang dilanda kelaparan— Hingga pikiran itu buyar saat tendangan 'sayang' dari Sang Adik mengenai telak wajah tampan miliknya.

_**DUAGH!** _

Akibat tendangan sekuat tenaga, Utakata terpelanting ke belakang. Tubuh Naruto terlepas dari gendongan dan terlempar ke udara—membuat Gaara bergerak sigap untuk menangkapnya, tetapi didahului oleh Kyuubi.

Sang Rubah pun terkejut, saat Itachi menggagalkan usahanya dan menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai tumpuan untuk melompat. Deidara yang sedang menikmati cokelat batangan di atas punggung _shikigami_ memandang takjub usaha perebutan Si Pirang yang berlangsung sengit—sampai fokusnya teralihkan, ketika ekor matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sosok pucat yang kini bergerak gesit mengincar sang target di hadapan.

_**DAK!—** _

Sosok itu melompat kuat, melesat cepat bagaikan butir peluru.

_**GRAP!** _

Ia meraih tubuh Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Mendekapnya erat. Tidak ingin membiarkan siapapun untuk mengambilnya lagi.

_**DAP!** _

Pendaratan sempurna dilakukan. Sepasang iris hitam menatap datar dua sosok dengan ekspresi kontras yang telah mendarat sebelumnya.

Yang satu diliputi ketenangan bak dewa. Sedangkan yang satu lagi diliputi kemarahan bak setan neraka.

Gaara hanya dapat menghela napas pasrah ketika perdebatan antara Sasuke dan Kyuubi dimulai kembali. Mengalihkan perhatian ke arah lain, ia malah mendapati sosok Hotaru yang sedang memberikan tamparan bertubi-tubi pada wajah Utakata yang tak sadarkan diri. Pesan dari Itachi telah sukses membuat kemarahan Sang _Amanojaku_ bangkit dari liang kubur. Tentunya pesan yang telah dimodifikasi dan dilebih-lebihkan dari situasi yang sebenarnya.

_'Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang,'_ gumam Gaara di dalam batinnya. Bersama dengan itu, babak pertarungan pun akhirnya sampai pada bagian penutup.

\- Yakumo -

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Restoran Keluarga Uchiha, 11.00 p.m ...

Suasana restoran yang memerangkap tempat tinggal itu terasa sangat sepi. Gaara memutuskan untuk menutupnya lebih awal setelah menerima pesan dari Itachi. Dan kini, di bagian dapur lantai pertama, tampaklah tiga sosok pemuda yang sedang berusaha melepas letih.

Dua di antaranya melakukan pembicaraan santai namun terkesan serius sambil berkutat dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Keabadian?" tanya Sasuke sambil membuat segelas jus tomat untuk menyegarkan tubuh dan pikiran setelah berhasil mengekang kuat sisi _youkai_ -nya yang hendak memangsa Naruto akibat aroma lezat yang menyelimuti tubuh Si Pirang.

"Ada sebuah rumor lain yang berhasil aku dapatkan mengenai pedang tersebut. Rumor mengenai kutukan bagi Si Pemakai tidak sah. Dalam kasus ini, Naruto-lah yang memakai kekuatan itu untuk menghapus kutukanmu. Dan sebagai konsekuensi dia menggunakan kekuatan roh suci secara ilegal, dia pun diberi kutukan atas tindakannya. Bisa dibilang, ini adalah harga yang harus dia bayar. Dan ternyata, serpihan energi pedang yang menyatu pada setiap tubuh pemakai tidaklah terbatas pada perubahan aroma. Dampak yang dihasilkan berbeda-beda. Positif untuk yang legal. Sedangkan negatif untuk yang memakainya tanpa izin," jelas Itachi sambil menyesap aroma teh hitam yang selesai ia buat.

Sasuke yang mendengar penjelasan tersebut langsung melirik tajam ke arah _youkai_ rubah yang sedang menyeruput jus apel kemasan kotak di sudut ruangan.

Merasa diperhatikan, sepasang iris merah itupun membalasnya dengan tatapan tidak kalah tajam.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Kau mau berkata kalau itu salahku, Papan?" Julukan pada Sasuke berganti.

"Kalau kau tidak mencuri pedang itu, aku bisa mendapatkan izin sah untuk Naruto menggunakannya," Sasuke bergumam datar. Namun auranya terasa kelam dan berbahaya.

"Kau pikir dengan sosokmu yang menyusut dan menceritakan permasalahannya, para penjaga sialan itu akan sukarela meminjamkannya padamu? Padahal kau tinggal meminta saja padaku untuk melepaskan kutukan yang kuberikan. Aku pasti akan melepaskannya setelah sejumlah syarat yang kuinginkan terpenuhi." Kyuubi menyeringai.

"Dalam mimpimu, Rubah Tua."

"Itulah masalahnya. Harga diri Uchiha terlalu tinggi. Dan berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan "Rubah Tua". Usiamu itu tidak berbeda jauh denganku. Kalau kau menyebutku "Rubah Tua", maka aku akan memanggilmu "Papan Tua"," balas Kyuubi sambil menggerak-gerakan sepasang telinga rubahnya. Ia pun menyeruput jus kemasan kotak miliknya kembali.

"Pfft—" Itachi berusaha menahan tawa. Apa yang dikatakan Kyuubi memang benar adanya. Meskipun Sasuke tampak seperti pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun—usia sesungguhnya ia sebagai _hanyou_ sudah nyaris mencapai lima ratus tahun.

"Jadi ... apa yang akan kalian lakukan terhadap Naruto selanjutnya?" tanya Gaara yang mendadak muncul seperti hantu di dekat Kyuubi—membuat rubah itu tersedak parah minumannya sendiri.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia senang.

"Ah, Gaara- _chan_. Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" tanya Itachi yang sudah kembali pada sikap tenangnya.

"Dia masih tertidur pulas di kamar," balas Gaara sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Kyuubi. Iris _jade_ pemuda itupun lalu melirik datar ke arah Sasuke seakan bertanya: _"Apa kondisimu terasa baikkan?"_ —yang dibalas Sasuke dengan sekali anggukan kepala.

Terus terang saja, hubungannya dengan Sasuke tidak terlalu dekat. Mereka berdua jarang bicara. Dan kalau tiba saatnya berkomunikasi, kebanyakan akan mereka lakukan melalui gestur tubuh layaknya bahasa isyarat. Itachi sendiri sering merasa kalau hubungan kedua adiknya itu sangat unik.

"Hoi. Bagaimana kalau kita menggunakan cara seperti yang Naruto lakukan pada Si Papan Tua? Pedang itu bisa melepaskan kutukan, 'kan? Kalau begitu, cara yang sama juga pasti bisa diterapkan pada Naruto," usul Kyuubi yang sudah pulih dari rasa tersedaknya. Sementara Sasuke yang dipanggil "Papan Tua" merasa tidak suka mendengar julukan tersebut.

"Sayangnya hal itu tidak bisa dilakukan, Kyuu- _chan_ ," balas Itachi yang membuat Kyuubi mengernyitkan dahi. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah bisa menangkap apa yang dimaksud oleh kakaknya.

"Selagi _otouto_ mencari Naruto setelah mengakhiri percakapan telepon dariku, aku berusaha mengumpulkan segala informasi yang berkaitan mengenai pedang itu bersama dengan Gaara. Hasilnya, tidak ada satupun pengguna ilegal yang bisa menghapus dampak maupun kutukan yang telah diberikan. Dengan kata lain, apa yang terjadi pada Naruto sudah merupakan harga mati."

Itachi menutup kalimatnya. Suasana berubah hening. Tidak ada satupun yang berinisiatif angkat bicara untuk memecah kesunyian. Mereka semua tenggelam dalam jalan pikirannya masing-masing.

**.**

Melihat situasi saat ini, Naruto telah menjadi hidangan lezat berjalan yang akan memperbaharui diri jika tubuhnya dirusak. Situasi yang sangat menggiurkan bagi para _youkai_ buas yang tertarik untuk menjadikannya santapan utama. Karena mendapatkan bahan makanan kualitas terbaik yang bisa membuat perutmu kenyang tanpa takut bahan itu akan habis atau membusuk—benar-benar tawaran yang sangat menggiurkan.

**.**

Keheningan pun berlangsung beberapa lama. Hingga sebuah suara akhirnya terdengar mengawali percakapan.

"Memiliki tubuh abadi merupakan suatu berkah. Namun berubah menjadi kesialan jika kau diberikan aroma yang bisa menarik sisi lapar _youkai_ untuk memakanmu," gumam Gaara yang membuat Sasuke teringat akan kondisi yang sempat dialaminya.

"Dan juga tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau suatu saat kita akan kehilangan kontrol akibat aroma tersebut," lanjut Itachi diiringi decihan kesal dari Kyuubi.

"Jadi masalah di sini bukanlah keabadian. Melainkan aroma itu, ya." Gaara tampak berpikir. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika aroma tersebut dicemari oleh suatu aroma lain. Selain bisa merusak dampak yang diberikan oleh serpihan energi pedang, keabadian yang tadinya berstatus sebagai kutukan pun akan berubah fungsinya menjadi suatu kelebihan."

Perkataan Gaara sukses membuat tiga sosok pemuda yang bersamanya memasang ekspresi kaku.

"Benar juga. Kenapa aku sampai tidak terpikirkan cara itu," gumam Itachi yang merasa antusias.

"Mencemari aroma berarti membutuhkan suatu tindakan lebih daripada sekedar membubuhkan tanda pada tubuhnya. Lagipula, tanda itu hanya agar membuat keberadaannya bisa terlacak di manapun dia berada," gumam Sasuke yang refleks mengakibatkan dua pasang mata melirik penuh curiga ke arahnya.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau pernah membubuhkan tanda pada Naruto, Papan?" Kecurigaan Kyuubi semakin menjadi.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"GAH! Kau pasti pernah melakukannya, 'kan?! Kau licik!" Kyuubi meremas jus kemasan kotak yang telah diminum habis. Ekor-ekor rubah pun dikeluarkan, bersiap untuk menyerang Sang Target yang masih memasang ekspresi tenang jika saja Gaara tidak segera bertindak cepat dan membungkus tubuh _youkai_ rubah itu dengan pasir miliknya.

**"Apa yang kau lakukan?"** desis Kyuubi tidak suka. Sepasang iris merah menatap nyalang.

"Tenanglah, Kurama. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untukmu terbakar emosi, menghancurkan tempat ini, dan mengganggu istirahat Naruto."

Mendengar kata "Naruto", Kyuubi refleks kembali tenang.

"Ck ...! Baiklah ... Lepaskan aku," balas Kyuubi yang memutuskan untuk meredam emosinya. "Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk mencemari aroma Naruto?" tanya Si Rubah setelah cengkraman pasir Gaara terlepas.

Suasana kembali hening. Mereka berempat memutar otak untuk menemukan solusi terbaik. Sampai ide sesat pun tiba-tiba saja muncul dalam pikiran Itachi, Sasuke, dan juga Kyuubi yang kini menyeringai penuh arti.

Di dalam pikiran mereka saat ini, terlintaslah suatu ide _absurd_ yang melibatkan ranjang, suara desahan, erangan, teriakan kesakitan, keringat yang bercucuran, sesuatu yang berdiri tegak, gerakan keluar-masuk, serta kata-kata seperti: "Ah!", "Uh!", "Ahn!", "Nnh!", " _Faster_!", " _Deeper_!", " _Harder_!"—

_**SRASH!** _

Suara gemerisik pasir yang mengganggu jalannya konsentrasi berhasil memutus jalinan adegan nista yang menggali sisi terliar imajinasi.

Pasir milik Gaara (entah sejak kapan) telah mengelilingi sosok mereka bertiga. Si Rambut Merah itu berhasil mengendus hal _absurd_ yang berniat mereka lakukan pada Naruto untuk mencemari aromanya.

Sebagai hasilnya, malam itu terjadilah badai pasir dasyat yang membuat mereka semua sadar kalau seseorang yang tampak tenang dan jarang berbicara bisa berubah menjadi sangat mengerikan jika sudah terbakar amarah.

\- Yakumo -

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga hari pun telah berlalu semenjak kejadian yang melibatkan Utakata. Sosok guru baru itu tidak pernah lagi menampakan wujudnya di sekolah—membuat para murid serta staf guru lain bertanya-tanya.

**.**

Bisnis restoran Keluarga Uchiha berjalan kembali setelah ditemukan solusi terbaik untuk Naruto yang _shock_ ketika Itachi menceritakan perihal kondisi fisiknya.

Mereka berempat akhirnya memutuskan untuk membagi energi _youkai_ milik mereka ke dalam sebuah batu kristal yang akan menciptakan penghalang demi mengkamuflasekan aroma dari dampak pemakaian Pedang _Seiryuu_.

Ide ini diperoleh Sasuke sewaktu ia teringat kembali akan perkataan Utakata mengenai dimensi terpisah.

Dan kini, di halaman belakang Kediaman Uchiha, terlihatlah sosok Naruto yang sedang duduk santai di salah satu dahan pohon besar yang berada di sana. Sepasang iris birunya memandang lurus warna jingga yang menghiasi langit luas di sore hari. Sebuah liontin kristal yang dipakainya pun tampak berbinar indah terkena pantulan lembut sinar matahari.

Menikmati hembusan angin yang bertiup nyaman, sepasang kelopak mata perlahan-lahan menutup sempurna, menikmati suasana damai yang terasa menenangkan, hingga sebuah kalimat sapa yang berbisik tepat di telinga kanan nyaris membuat Naruto terjungkal ketika ia membuka mata dan mengalihkan pandangan.

Sosok pucat itu telah duduk di dekatnya. Memeluk pinggangnya erat. Menyeimbangkan posisi tubuhnya.

"Sa—Sasuke ...?! Se—Sejak kapan kau berada di sini?!— Eh ...? Ke—Kenapa kau malah mengendus tubuhku, _Teme_?!" Naruto gelagapan.

"Hanya ingin memastikan kalau batu kristal yang kau pakai ini masih bekerja dengan baik," suara bariton membalas ringan. Warna hitam menatap lekat warna biru yang bergerak gelisah. "Maaf," gumamnya pelan membuat rasa gugup Naruto terhapuskan. "Maaf—karena aku—kau harus mengalami hal buruk, terluka, bahkan kondisi tubuhmu pun menjadi seperti ini." Wajah yang biasanya dihiasi oleh ekspresi _stoic_ itupun terlihat sedih.

Naruto tertegun sejenak, sebelum ia mengawali kalimatnya dengan senyum teramat tulus.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali. Asalkan aku bisa membantumu, bahkan matipun tidak masalah bagiku," balas Naruto dengan nada riang, tanpa mengetahui kalau perkataannya itu membuat degup jantung Sasuke mengalami perubahan. Si Pucat yang merasakan wajahnya memanas refleks berpaling ke arah berlawanan. Ia tidak ingin Naruto sampai melihatnya. Sayangnya hal tersebut ditangkap salah oleh Si Pirang yang menduga kalau Sasuke marah atas ucapannya.

"Uwaaa! Lupakan saja, _Teme_! Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Terimakasih."

Naruto mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah senyuman bahagia pun tersungging di bibirnya.

"Hei ... Naruto."

"Ya?"

Sasuke yang sudah menstabilkan detak jantung dan mengembalikan rona wajahnya, perlahan-lahan menoleh ke arah Si Pirang yang menunggu penasaran akan lanjutan kalimat yang ingin ia lontarkan.

Namun bukan kata-kata yang Naruto dengar, melainkan tangan kanan Sasuke yang terulur menyentuh belakang tengkuknya, menariknya lembut untuk lebih mendekat, sampai sebuah ciuman hangat mengunci posesif bibir yang kini bergetar dipenuhi rasa terkejut bercampur gugup. Ciuman yang sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Naruto untuk mengetahui apa lanjutan dari kalimat yang hendak dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

Kalimat yang membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga diliputi kebahagiaan, membuat ia tidak ingin kehilangan sosok istimewa di hadapan.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sang Surya pun akhirnya menyembunyikan wujudnya, menutup babak cerita amatir ini dengan sepasang kekasih yang baru memulai hubungan asmara mereka, aura suram penuh dendam dari _youkai_ rubah yang mengintip di balik semak-semak, helaan napas kecewa dari Itachi, serta tatapan datar dari Gaara.

Setelah malam tiba dan waktu menunjukan pukul delapan malam, restoran _youkai_ Keluarga Uchiha pun beroperasi kembali. Mengantarkan dunia yang dipenuhi kegelapan dan marabahaya, namun menyajikan pengalaman menarik bagi seorang anak manusia yang kini telah menjadi penghuni dunia abadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Owari** _

Terimakasih telah membaca fic ini sampai akhir.

_Gomen_ , fic-nya tidak memuaskan dan atas kekurangan lainnya.

_Jaa Ne ..._


End file.
